The Dark and The Light
by SithHead24
Summary: AU set between the end of episode 3 and beginning of episode 4
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: I do not own Star Wars. It is owned by Disney and is the Creation of George Lucas. I will be trying to post a new chapter every day as time permits. Please Enjoy!**

Prologue: 19 BBY

The Emperor's shuttle exited hyperspace as close to the planet Mustafar as its pilot felt was safe. In the back Emperor Palpatine was meditating on the dark side of the force, down below on the planet's surface he could feel Darth Vader's anger as he battled his former master. He could also sense the peril Vader was in, which is why he had come. As he sat there meditating the shuttles intercom came to life.

"Your highness, we've exited hyperspace and should arrive on the surface momentarily. Our attempts to contact the facility for landing clearance have gone unanswered" his pilot informed him.

To Palpatine that only meant that Lord Vader had done as he had been commanded. He reached down and pushed the button for the intercom. "Very well Captain, proceed to the surface."

He reached out once again with the force trying pinpoint his apprentices exact location but he felt another presence, one he hadn't expected. She was alive but barely, and probably wouldn't survive much longer without a proper medical facility to tend to her. He contemplated on how he could use this information to bend Vader to his will even more. He knew his new pupil was not completely devoted to his tutelage just yet. But one way or another Vader would submit completely, or else.

"Your majesty, sensors just picked up alarms going off in the facility below. From the looks of things there's going to be a catastrophic failure. An automatic beacon just started warning away all ships" his pilot said updating him on the new development.

Palpatine pushed the button on his end and gave his response. "We must hurry Captain; I sense Lord Vader is in grave danger"

* * *

Down on the surface below Obi-Wan's duel with his former Padawan had just moved out onto a balcony overlooking the molten river. He could feel the anger rolling off Anakin in waves. He had sensed such feelings in Anakin before but never of this magnitude. His duels with his former comrade had never been this intense when they were sparring, but then again Anakin had never drawn on the dark side before. Suddenly a foot connected with his face causing him to stagger backwards. He looked around and saw a pipe over hanging the facility and jumped down.

Just as he landed he heard the sound of engines overhead. Looking up he saw a shuttle he had seen on many occasions and knew he would soon be outnumbered. Anakin jumped down paying no attention to the shuttle and started slowly stalking towards him as he backed up. Struggling to keep his balance he knew he had to think of something quick before was fighting two Sith instead of one.

He quickly moved his blue blade to block Anakin's strike and almost fell as three more quickly followed. He was able to block them all but if he didn't move soon he wasn't going to have worry about fighting the two Sith because he would fall. Out of the corner of his eye Obi-Wan saw a bridge and jumped to it with Anakin following right behind him. No sooner had he recovered his balance when their blades met again.

* * *

Palpatine quickly descended the ramp on his shuttle followed by a squad of clones. Reaching out once again he could feel the two dueling down below. He must hurry if his apprentice was to survive. While his power in the dark side had been the key to gaining control of the galaxy, it was his powers combined with Darth Vader's that was the key to keeping that control. He turned to the commander of his clones.

"Have your men fan out and ensure all the separatist leaders are dead. Shoot the bodies even if they appear lifeless. I will see to Lord Vader. " the emperor commanded.

The trooper saluted with his blaster rifle and said "yes your majesty" before turning to his squad and issuing the instructions he had just received.

Palpatine reached out with the force for his apprentice, he could sense him down on the river of lava along with his former master. He passed through the control center and saw the body of Nute Gunray and the other separatist leaders. He smiled to himself inwardly, the fools thought he would share control of the galaxy with them. Little had they realized that he was also the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic they were fighting against. They had been nothing but pawns in a larger scheme to wrest control away from the senate and solidify it in the hands of Sith. Now they had paid for their short sightedness and lack of vision.

He followed the force presence of Darth Vader through the facility and down to the ashen ground below. He reached down and readied his lightsaber as he moved along the path. No matter what, Kenobi must not be allowed to escape as Master Yoda had done. As he neared the river he could hear voices now.

"I should have known the Jedi were planning to take over"

It was the voice of Darth Vader, perhaps he had bought into Palpatine lie more readily than he had thought.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Obi-Wan responded to Darth Vader's claim about the Jedi.

Moving along the shore he could see the two combatants clearly now. They were floating down the molten river. Vader on top of a droid and Kenobi on a large block of metal.

"From my point of view the Jedi are evil!" Vader shouted back

"WELL THEN YOU ARE LOST!" Kenobi replied

Palpatine quickened his pace, if he was to help his apprentice he must hurry.

* * *

Kenobi chanced a glance up and noticed the black robed figure moving along the shore as his and Anakin's make shift skiffs briefly separated to go around an obstacle. If Anakin knew what his new ally was planning, he gave no sign. Instead he just glared at Obi-Wan waiting to come back into range to strike.

"This is the end for you my master" he told Obi-Wan, just before leaping over the Jedi's head and landing on the make shift skiff; once again locking blades with his former teacher. They battled furiously for a brief moment before Obi-Wan jumped backwards on to the banks leaving Anakin glaring at him.

Palpatine came over the rise just as Kenobi leapt to the shore and saw the Jedi master with his back to him, pleading Lord Vader not to jump. He thought he had the Sith at a tactical disadvantage, but if there was thing he was good at though it was making sure he was never at a disadvantage. Just as he sensed Vader about jump he ignited his blade.

* * *

During their brief exchange he had briefly lost track of Darth Sidious's movement along the shoreline. He knew he must be careful or he would be trapped between the master and the apprentice.

"It's over Anakin I have the high ground" the Jedi yelled at the new Sith

Anakin's response came seconds later "You underestimate my power"

Kenobi was shocked; did he really believe that he was powerful enough to make the tactical situation in which he now found himself insignificant? If so his friend was truly lost.

Suddenly he heard a lightsaber ignite behind him. Turning he saw the other Sith had finally arrived to help his apprentice. He dove out of the way just as Anakin made his move and Palpatine lunged at him.

He brought up his lightsaber just as the two Sith were about to land their strikes. He had been having hard enough time just battling Anakin and now with the addition of his new master his only hope was try to escape. As he switched to a purely defensive form Obi-Wan gave himself over to the force, letting it guide his movements and looking for an opening. He was being pushed along the banks towards the facility as the Sith increased the severity of their attacks. He had just parried a strike from Palpatine when out the corner of his eye he noticed a cauldron floating on the lava. Reaching out with the force while also trying to block both attackers he lifted it up and hurled it at the Sith. Just before it was about to crash all three men leaped out of the way.

Face down on the ashen ground he thought he heard screaming and looked over his shoulder. What he saw broke his heart despite the fierce battle he had just waged against his former apprentice. Laying on the ground Anakin desperately tried to put out the flames that had touched the left side of his face and body as Palpatine tried to beat them down as well.

Jumping up and taking off with all the speed the force would allow Obi-Wan made his escape back to the landing pad and the injured wife of Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Darth Vader screamed as his master beat down the flames that threatened to engulf him. He could feel the burning skin on the left side of his face and under his tunic. He could smell the hair the flames had ignited. He was in agony, he had never felt anything like this before.

"Hold still Lord Vader, use your anger to focus" his master commanded as he continued to put the fire out.

Vader did as he was commanded. He had barely managed to jump out of the way as the force warned him of the impending danger. His master had jumped at the same time. Palpatine's Sith robes had caught fire but luckily he was able to cast them aside, Vader had not been so lucky.

Palpatine finally beat the flames out and spoke into his comlink "Commander, Kenobi has eluded us down by the river. Tell your men on the landing platform to be vigilant and send a medical team down here immediately"

Vader's eyes burned a vicious yellow ringed with red as he focused on his anger and pain while struggling to stay conscious.

"I HATE HIM!" Vader growled before finally passing out from the intense pain

* * *

Obi-Wan burst onto the landing platform and saw two clone troopers kneeling over Padme and two more standing at foot of the ramp. He made it halfway across the platform before the two troopers at the bottom of the ramp spotted him and raised their blasters to fire. He quickly ignited his lightsaber and deflected the shots back hitting both squarely in the chest. The two attending the senator finally noticed the Jedi. At the same moment three more troopers came running down the ramp having abandoned their search of the ship to join the battle outside.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Obi-Wan said to himself as he leapt at the three coming down the ramp. All five troopers opened fire at once and it was a miracle he wasn't hit as he twisted his body through the air and landed behind the clones. The startled troopers attempted to turn to face the Jedi but we're quickly cut down by the blue blade. He turned to face the last two troopers as a blaster bolt grazed his left arm.

"Kriff! " he cursed as he threw his lightsaber at the trooper on the left impaling him in the chest and used the force to push the last one over the edge of the platform into the volcanic river below.

Calling his lightsaber back to his hand and clipping it to his belt, Obi-Wan rushed to Padme's side and reached out with the force. "Alive, but barely" he said to himself.

Not sensing anymore troopers nearby he reached down and picked her up and quickly made his way back up the ramp to the ship.

* * *

Darth Vader awoke screaming on a table as droids picked pieces of his top out of his burnt flesh. Bright lights were shining in his eyes and medical droids moved around him picking more of the garment out of his shoulder, neck and back. He was in excruciating pain as the droids had not administered any kind of pain killer nor were they making any attempt to be gentle. He focused on the pain and how Obi-Wan had been the cause of it all. How the Jedi had never trusted him because of his power. How they had denied him the rank of master we'd held him back. How Padme had had turned against him not understanding he was going to save her and bring peace to the galaxy. The flames that had threatened to end his life on Mustafar and almost crippled him. All of it was Obi-Wan's fault. He would hunt the Jedi to ends of the galaxy for as long as his lungs drew breath.

"Lord Vader can you hear me?" He heard his master say from of the corners of the room he was in.

"Yes master" he replied turning his head towards his master's voice "where is Padme? Is she safe? Is... she alright?"

The Emperor stepped out of the shadows moving closer to his apprentice "it seems in your anger, you killed her"

Vader's pain and frustration increased tenfold "I... I couldn't have. SHE WAS ALIVE! I FELT IT!"

The room began to shake and all the glass in began to shatter. Some of the supports begun to collapse under the weight of the assault. His internal pain became too much for the new dark lord and he finally screamed.

"Noooooooooooo!"

* * *

Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and Bail Organa sat around a table on the mining facility of Polish Massa. Padme Amidala Skywalker had just given birth to two very force sensitive twins before passing away. The three now discussed the fate of the two twins, a boy named Luke and girl named Leia.

"Into hiding we must go" the green Jedi master said

"I will take the boy to his family on Tatooine" Obi-Wan said

"My wife and I will take the girl, we've always wanted a child and she will be loved with us" Bail Organa said

"To the Daghobah system I will go" Yoda said

…


	2. Chapter 1

14 BBY

Imperial Star Destroyer _Vengeance_

Darth Vader stood with his arms folded on the bridge of the star destroyer _Vengeance_ , staring down on the planet Alderaan. He was dressed in all black Sith robes and matching black battle armor with his hood down. He also had black mask covering the lower half of his face to hide the scarring from Mustafar. He still wore his hair long though it was pulled back into a ponytail. The Emperor had pulled him from his five year mission of hunting down the Jedi because he had felt a disturbance in the force centered around the planet below. As he stood there thinking about all the Jedi had done to him his eyes burned a deep yellow and red.

He stretched out with the force trying to sense the disturbance. He felt the billions of lives that called the planet home rushing back and forth. He could not however, locate the source of the disturbance. He knew it was there though. The emperor would never send him on a fool's errand. It had to be a Jedi, there was no other a reason such a large disturbance to have occurred. Turning Vader turned and walked to the captain of the ship.

As soon the captain noticed the dark lords approach Vader began giving orders. "Captain Needa, inform the planetary authorities that we are enforcing an imperial blockade. No ships are to land or leave until further notice. Any trying to do so will be confiscated and all occupants sent to the spice mines of Kessel. Is that understood?"

"Yes my lord" the captain responded before turning to his bridge crew and issuing orders. When he was finished he returned to Lord Vader to await any further instructions.

"Inform the royal family to expect my arrival soon. If there is a Jedi on Alderaan I do not believe they could be hiding without the full knowledge or support of the Organas "Vader said before he turned away and walked off the bridge with his cloak trailing behind him. He fully expected his orders to be carried out. His crew knew the consequences of failure.

* * *

Alderaan

Bail Organa stood on the balcony of the royal palace with his wife, Queen Breha, and their two adopted daughters Leia and Winter who were both 5 standard years. The Viceroy was addressing the crowd gathered below as well as people on the holonet all across the planet.

"I do not know why The Empire is blockading Alderaan. However, I trust the Empires sudden blockade here is not a malicious act." he told the crowd even as his own words sounded hollow in his ears. "Please, just remain calm and go about your lives as normal. If the blockade prohibits you from conducting your normal day to day business, please file a grievance with the royal palace stating any losses in incurred and we will do our best to see that you are compensated. But please do not try to leave the planet under any circumstances until the blockade has been lifted for your own safety."

Bail and his family turned to leave the balcony as a stunned crowd just watched on. As they entered the palace a young aid walked up and informed Bail of Darth Vader's impending arrival.

"My lord, Darth Vader wishes to inform you that you are to make yourself available as soon as he arrives." The aid spoke.

"Very well, I will receive him on the landing pad and then we will move to my private office overlooking the lake" Bail instructed the aid.

"Very good sir" the aid replied before leaving.

He waited until the aid had left before turning to Breha and the girls. "Ladies, I believe it would be prudent if you made yourself scarce during Darth Vader's visit" he said shooting a glance to his wife who fully understood the reason they needed to disappear during the dark lords visit.

"Do you think he knows?" Queen Breha asked her husband glancing down at the girls and Leia especially.

"Knows what mother?" Winter asked the queen.

"My dear, I do not believe now is the time to discuss this. Take the girls upstairs while I go await Lord Vader's arrival" Bail told the queen.

"Yes my dear" she said before to the girls "come along ladies let's move along to the upstairs library and look at the latest fashions on imperial center" she told the girls as she tried to hurry them along.

"Oh, I wonder what the ladies of the Imperial Court are wearing these days" Winter said

"Yuck dresses, can't we just read about the clone wars? I want to read about The Negotiator, Obi-Wan Kenobi" Leia pleaded her mom. She had never been one for dresses but she did like politics and history.

Bail watched as his wife took the girls to the nearest turbolift and made his way to the landing pad. He hoped Breha wouldn't let Leia read about The Negotiator. The Jedi had been outlawed and hunted down over the last five years by Darth Vader. Never mind the fact that Vader had once been the greatest hero amongst the Jedi, then known as Anakin Skywalker. A fact that anyone who valued breathing would never bring up.

After the alleged Jedi rebellion, the newly crowned emperor had outlawed the Jedi and ordered them hunted down. Later he told the Senate that only one Jedi had remained loyal to him and that he had been gravely injured for his trouble. He said the Jedi had renounced his Jedi title and even his name as it was so closely associated with the Jedi. With that announcement the man formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear, became known throughout the galaxy as Darth Vader. The lower half of his face now covered by a mask and dressed in black battle armor and dark robes he went from being a hero to the galaxy to being a bogey man parents used to make their kids behave.

* * *

Imperial Star Destroyer _Vengeance_

Darth Vader was making his way to his personal shuttle bay when his comlink chirped to life

"Lord Vader, the Emperor wants you to make contact before heading to the surface" his personal aide de camp Major Jerun Redstar I formed him.

"Understood major" Vader replied continuing along his way to the shuttle bay. Luckily he had the foresight to install several extra holoprojectors on the ship near any areas he happened to frequent so his master would never have to wait long for him to respond. His personal shuttle bay being one of them. As he neared the shuttle bay he turned into a small room just big enough to hold the pad for the holoprojector and the image received from the other end. Walking up to the pad he knelt and waited until it lit up signifying that it was activated. Soon the image of Darth Sidious, known to most of the galaxy as Emperor Palpatine, filled the space of Vader's overhead.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Vader asked in a deep mechanical baritone while looking at the floor.

"I have perceived the disturbance to be a Jedi, no doubt harbored by the royal family. However, this causes a problem in the fact that we cannot order the deaths of such public figures" the shimmering hologram spoke. "Therefore you must destroy the Jedi and find a way to punish Bail Organa without killing him. Doing so would only stoke the fires of the this growing rebellion and give them a symbol to rally around"

Vader still looking at the floor responded "and what of the queen?"

"Queen Breha's punishment will be to know that her husband suffers for her crimes as well. Now go my apprentice and do what must be done." Sidious commanded

Vader's response was not heard by the Emperor as his image faded as the connection was broken. "Yes master.

Vader rose and exited the room into the hallway where Major Redstar was waiting for orders.

"My Lord, what are your orders?" The major inquired

"Have a company of the 501st meet me on the surface major. The emperor believes, and I agree, that royal family is harboring a Jedi. Bail Organa is to be arrested but not to be harmed. The Emperor does not wish to make a martyr out of the man. Make sure the commander knows all blasters are to be set to stun" Vader commanded before entering the shuttle bay and heading towards his personal craft. He knew he didn't have to worry about the major making mistakes. The man had been his aide for three years and had survived longer than his seven predecessors combined. Failure was not a word the major understood.

* * *

Alderaan

Bail Organa stood on the landing platform watching Darth Vader's shuttle approach with two of his aides and the head of his palace security team. This morning three Star Destroyers had dropped out of hyperspace unannounced and immediately blockaded the planet. No one on, no one off was the imperial decree. To say he was a bit apprehensive would be an understatement. Though officially he did not know the reason for the blockade, privately he had an idea. When he had brought Leia home five years ago he had told his wife the truth of her origins. That she was the daughter of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. When Obi-Wan had informed he and Yoda of the twin's patronage he had been shocked. Nobody had suspected the two were secretly married let alone expecting children. Yoda had informed him how strong the children were in the force and recommended they be separated.

So Bail had taken the girl and Obi-Wan had taken the boy, Luke, though Bail could not remember the name of the planet. The last five years had been rather uneventful raising the girl. In fact, the only incident had been four days prior when she had awoken from a terrible nightmare screaming. Everything made of glass in her room and the two rooms next to it had been shattered. His greatest fear over the last five years was that Vader would someday come for his daughter. That was his secret concern for the unexpected arrival. He suspected the two incidents might be related, though only time would tell if he was correct or not.

The imperial shuttle made its final descent and landed and as Bail and his group made their way towards the ramp was lowered. At the top of the ramp Darth Vader appeared with his face hidden deep in the black hood of his robes. Four storm troopers and an imperial officer appeared behind him as he made his way to the bottom.

"Lord Vader, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Bail inquired with a smile trying to hide the nervousness he felt.

"Don't play coy with me Viceroy, where is the Jedi?" Vader commanded as he and the imperials reached the bottom of the ramp the storm troopers proceeded to surround them with their blasters leveled.

Bail felt a lump rising in his throat, he knew what Vader meant by the Jedi even if Vader didn't. But since Vader didn't know that the person he was seeking wasn't actually a Jedi maybe there was a way out of this situation. Composing himself and hoping Vader hadn't noticed the momentary lapse in the facade he was presenting the Viceroy continued.

"Lord Vader, that is a very serious charge. The Jedi are wanted criminals and to suggest we are harboring any here on Alderaan and in the royal palace of all places is an outrage!" He said with less indignation than he actually felt.

"Very well, Organa" Vader said before turning to the Imperial lieutenant that had accompanied him "Seize them and have your men search the palace. I want all staff and residents accounted for lieutenant"

"At once Lord Vader!" The lieutenant responded as he snapped to attention.

Vader turned back to the viceroy "your thoughts betray you Viceroy, you are hiding something and I will soon discover what it is. Take them away."

The viceroy and his men were placed in stun cuffs with Bail Organa being led aboard the shuttle while his aides and the security personnel were led back into the palace as a two more shuttles landed on nearby platforms and began dispatching Stormtroopers.

* * *

Queen Breha sat in the upstairs library looking at the latest fashion holos from Imperial Center trying not to think why Darth Vader had come to her planet and her home so suddenly without any hint of warning. Winter was enthralled by the dresses the senators were wearing while Leia was fidgety and disinterested.

"Dresses are so boring, let's look up stories about the Negotiator and the Hero with No Fear" Leia pleaded as her mom and adoptive sister looked through the various images.

"Leia, you know the Jedi have been outlawed and now is not the time to be reading about them. Especially with Darth Vader in the palace" She scolded her daughter.

Leia rolled her eyes and let out a grunt as she ceded to her mother and sisters wishes. Suddenly a female aide burst in the room.

"YOUR MAJESTY, THE VICEROY HAS BEEN ARRESTED FOR HARBORING JEDI!" She exclaimed as two Stormtroopers burst into the room right behind her.

The girls screamed at the sight of the white armored soldiers holding blaster rifles in their home. Winter hugged her mother while Lisa just stared at the two men.

"Madame, you and your children are to come with us. Orders of Lord Vader." One of them said pointing his blaster right at the queen.

Breha stood up and straightened her dress as she gathered her girls "Very well trooper, come along ladies let's go find out what Darth Vader has deemed so important that he needs to have his storm troopers desecrate our home" she said as she shot the storm troopers a dirty look.

Darth Vader stood on the Viceroys balcony as his troops searched the royal palace for signs of the Jedi. He stared out at the lake and was reminded of his time in the lake country on Naboo with Padme those years ago. This of course brought on memories of her betrayal because of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He still had not found the troublesome Jedi. But he was still looking and he knew one day his former master would cross his path again.

He was broken from his reverie by the sound of approaching footsteps. He turned moments before the Queen and two young girls were brought out to him by two storm troopers. These must be the adopted daughters of the Viceroy and his wife, one had pale blonde hair while the other had brown hair. There was something about her.

"Lord Vader, doe the Emperor know you're off your leash?" The queen asked noticing how much Vader was staring at Leia.

Before Vader could respond the lieutenant in command of the storm troopers appeared on the balcony.

"Lord Vader there is no sign of any Jedi having visited in the last five years. However, I'm having several key members of the staff sent to the one of the ships in orbit for further questioning" he informed the dark lord.

"Very well lieutenant, have your men continue their search for the time being" Vader said never taking his eyes off Leia.

There was something familiar about the girl he couldn't quite place. He reached out to her with the force sensing her fear and bewilderment at the sight of him. She was strong in the force; her presence was like a bright star in the center of the universe. The one he had mistaken for a Jedi and no doubt the disturbance the Emperor had felt.

"Queen Breha, who are the true parents of your daughters?" Vader asked slowly turning his head to meet the queens gaze.

The queen knew she was on very dangerous ground here. One wrong word and her world would come down around her. She may have already lost Bail if the aide was correct. She didn't want to think what would happen if she lost one or both of her daughters. Though if it was going to be just one she knew exactly the one Vader would take.

"Winter is the daughter of former senatorial aide named Sheltay Retrac" the queen replied stoically hoping Vader wouldn't notice the fact she hadn't mentioned Leia at all.

"And Princess Leia's parents?" He asked turning his gaze to the young princess once more sensing her strength in the force.

Breha had to think, this was the moment of truth. If Vader believed her answer he would leave the girl alone. If not Breha and Bails worst fear may very well be realized. It was said Vader could sense lies in people. So she decided to use as much of the truth as possible.

"The viceroy brought her home from Coruscant, I mean Imperial Center, five years ago and said she was the daughter of a fellow senator who died in childbirth. I'm not sure which senator it was" Breha informed him hoping that Vader would let the matter rest.

Vader could sense the lie as easily as he could think. The problem was he also sensed the truth meaning Queen Breha herself may not even be fully aware of the lie. Therefore, the only conclusion to him given the time frame and planetary origin of the girl was that somehow Bail Organa had managed to get one of the babies in the Jedi temple either before or after the Jedi had rebelled. Either way that told Vader all he needed to know.

"Take the girl named Leia and have her transported to my ship immediately" Vader ordered the storm troopers as Queen Breha fell to her knees pleading.

"Lord Vader please! She's my daughter no matter the circumstances of how she came to me!" She cried as one of the storm troopers grabbed Leia who was also crying out.

"A child from the Jedi temple, even one taken so young, is still a child of the Jedi. Feel fortunate that you will not share your husbands fate your majesty" Vader told her before stalking off after the two storm troopers leaving the Queen of Alderaan to her lamentations alone with her remaining daughter.


	3. Chapter 2

14 BBY Tatooine

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the courtyard of the Lars homestead watching his newest pupil help his aunt clean the sand out of some vaporator parts. Five years ago when he had first brought Luke to the homestead he had told Owen and Beru that on his fifth birthday Luke would need to begin training if he was to remain hidden safely. After he had told them what had transpired with the boy's father Owen had been hesitant about the boy being trained at all. Luckily for Kenobi, Beru had seen the wisdom in training him and convinced her husband that it was the right course of action.

"Well he trained Anakin and look how that turned out" Owen had responded at the time. But he was a firm believer in the age old adage, for a happy life make a happy wife, and eventually conceded. In fact, he had even grown used Kenobi's frequent visits. This helped make Luke comfortable around the former Jedi and allowed Owen and Obi-Wan to form somewhat of an understanding the teetered on the brink of friendship, albeit a strained one for the time being.

When the boy had turned five standards years old Obi-Wan had begun his training as promised. That had been seven months ago and the very first thing he had taught Luke was how to shield his presence in the force. After about four months the boy was finally able to hide himself from someone even as powerful as Obi-Wan, who had decades of training, if need be. It was an astonishing feat even to someone such as Obi-Wan who had grown up and lived with the galaxies most powerful Jedi as colleagues and friends.

Luke finished helping his aunt with the vaporators and came over to see what Uncle Ben had come to teach him this time.

"Good morning uncle Ben how are you today?" The boy asked as he approached.

"I'm doing well young Luke. Tell me, what is the force?" Obi-Wan asked stroking his beard which now had flecks of grey in it.

"It's an energy field, it surrounds us, penetrates us it binds us together" Luke replied which brought on a smile of approval from Kenobi. Finally, the boy was understanding his most basic lesson.

"Good morning Ben" Beru said as she took the vaporator parts into the house. "Would you care for some breakfast? Luke has already had his but I can throw something together really quick if you'd like"

"No thank you Beru, does Luke have any more chores today? I'd like to take him for a few hours to work some more on his training." Obi-Wan asked as he stood up and offered to help Beru with the vaporator parts.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. Owen went into town early this morning to get two of droids repaired. He won't be back until supper time so just make sure you have him home before then." Beru told him as she turned around and started to put the parts away.

"whoohoo!" Luke jumped with joy and ran to grab his things. He enjoyed his time training with Obi-Wan even if he wasn't allowed to tell his friends that he was training as a Jedi. Both Kenobi and his aunt and uncle had been very adamant about that. Telling him that to do so would bring serious trouble, not just from them but also from the empire. Although he didn't quite understand why the empire would care; he knew better than to disobey the three adults. When he got back to the courtyard Ben was waiting for him.

"Do you have everything Luke?" Kenobi asked even though there wasn't much the five-year-old needed for his training at this point.

"Yes I do master Kenobi" he responded as he went to over to his aunt to give her a hug.

"Good boy, I have something I believe you might like planned today" the Jedi said with a smile. He had spent the better part of a week constructing a training Saber for the boy. Luke had progressed far enough that Kenobi was confident that he was ready to start learning how to deflect blaster shots. The training would not just be handy in combat but also in learning how to focus and learning to let the force guide his actions.

"Luke, you listen to Ben and do you as you're told. The things he is teaching you are very important. Do you understand me?" She asked her nephew.

"Yes ma'am" the boy replied hugging his aunt goodbye before running up the stairs to speeder had Owen had loaned Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry Beru I have handled many younglings in my day" he told her with a wink and a smile before starting up the stairs after Luke.

* * *

Imperial Star Destroyer _Vengeance_

Bail Organa was reaching his breaking point. As soon as he had been brought on board he had been taken straight to the detention wing. No sooner had the storm troopers dropped him off when the interrogation officer was brought in to begin questioning. He was asked what Jedi he had harbored, what he knew of the fledgling rebellion and, scariest of all for Bail, who Leia's parents were. It was clear to Bail he would not be going home anytime soon when they had brought him on board and he was going to be tortured no matter how much he cooperated. Unfortunately for him he had no intention of cooperating with the imperials whatsoever, so he was in for a great deal of pain he surmised. He had made his bed there was nothing to do now but lay in it. At least he could frustrate them for as long as possible.

Bail had been strapped into the torture machine for what felt like days, but may very well have been a few hours. He couldn't tell anymore. His tunic had been ripped open so the electrodes could push right into his skin, his hair was a mess and he was barely conscious.

"I'll ask you again, where is the Jedi?" his interrogator asked for what felt like the thousandth time.

"There ...there...are no ... Jedi on ...Alderaan " Bail replied. He could barely get the words out of his mouth before another jolt electricity surged through his body causing him to scream in pain.

"Then who trained the girl?" The interrogator asked him

"Sh... she… untrained...father...a Jedi...died...purges...we adopted" Bail said before passing out from the pain.

Major Redstar stood in the corner watching the questioning for Bail Organa quietly. They had been at it for nearly six hours, ever since the Viceroy had been brought on board, and this first time he had passed out. That's most impressive he thought, most wouldn't even last an hour. It just went to show how strong Bail Organas will was. It also showed that even the strongest break eventually.

"That's enough for now" he told the interrogator "that's the first we've heard of the girl being the daughter of a Jedi. Lord Vader will be most interested in this new development"

The interrogator snapped to attention and replied "yes sir"

"I shall inform Lord Vader at once of the new information and your progress. I believe he will find it most interesting" Major Redstar informed him

"Yes sir. Am I to resume the interrogation when the prisoner awakens?" The interrogator asked

He thought for a moment before " No, let me bring this to his attention and see what his orders are. I will inform you how you are to proceed afterwards"

"Very good sir" the interrogator said before turning and ordering the two storm troopers guarding the room to take the prisoner to a cell.

* * *

Tatooine

Luke and Obi-Wan arrived at the home of the Jedi master and immediately got to work. As they got out of the speeder Obi-Wan once again began his lesson.

"Luke, what is the most important weapon a Jedi has?" He asked the boy even though he already knew Luke knew the answer.

Luke grabbed his small pack out of the speeder before replying "a Jedi's most important weapon isn't a weapon at all, it's the force which is a Jedi's ally"

"Very good Luke, you are progressing quite nicely. Which is why I think you're ready for the next aspect of your training. Come on let's go inside and I'll show you" Obi-Wan said.

Luke followed his teacher inside and sat his backpack on the door and looked around. It was the first time he had ever been to his master's home and he was taking it all in. He watched as Obi-Wan walked over to a small chest and opened it pulling out a small cylinder. He closed the lid and went back to Luke. Suddenly Luke heard a snap-hiss and a yellow blade shot out of the cylinder.

"Do you know what this is?" Kenobi asked his pupil

"No I've never seen anything like it" Luke said staring wide eyed at the yellow blade.

"This is a lightsaber, or more importantly it's a training lightsaber for you. This is the weapon of a Jedi knight. It's not as random or as a clumsy as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age. This training saber will help you in your training but will also only sting if you make a mistake. When you're ready you will construct your own lightsaber." Obi-Wan told Luke who was listening intently while mesmerized by the blade.

Obi-Wan shut off the weapon and handed it to Luke who immediately turned it on and waved it around listening to the humming sound it's movement created. After a few moments Obi-Wan had him turn it off and grabbed a small remote and a rag; telling the boy to follow him outside. Once they were outside they sat and went through their mediation exercises for the next hour. Finally, he told Luke to pick up his weapon and showed him a proper fighting stance.

After he got the boy properly set he picked up the training remote and turned it on. He then instructed Luke to block the blaster bolts with his lightsaber. Luke nodded that he understood and faced the remote. He completely missed the bolts in the first sequence then again a second and third time. This pattern continued over the next hour until Obi-Wan sensed the boy's frustration was getting to be too much for Luke and picked up the rag.

"Alright Luke that's enough he said. I can tell you're getting frustrated so close your eyes and release it into the force" he instructed. The frustration was part of the exercise and he remembered his frustrations when Master Yoda had led his group of younglings through the same exercise a lifetime ago. After Luke had done as he was told Obi-Wan tied the rag over his eyes making sure the boy couldn't see.

"I'm going to run the sequence again and this time I want you to sense the remote and do it again" he told Luke.

"Yes master, but how can I block the bolts if I can't see them? "Luke asked not fully understanding what his master wanted.

"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them." He said

"Yes master" was Luke's reply as he set himself into a defensive stance.

Once again Obi-Wan turn on the remote and stood back to watch. The remote flew up and began to circle the child again. This time as it fired its bolts Luke deflected all three shots in quick succession and ripped off the blindfold.

"I did it! It's like I could see the remote!" He exclaimed proudly.

Obi-Wan chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm before telling the boy calm down and replacing the rag over his eyes and instructing him to do it again. For the next three hours they ran through the exercise both with and without the blindfold only stopping for a midday snack. When Obi-Wan noticed that Tatoo I had started dipping towards the horizon he turned the remote off and told Luke it was time to go home. As they rode back to the Lars homestead he asked what the lesson of today had been.

"To learn how to use a lightsaber and deflect blaster bolts" was the boys answer.

Obi-Wan chuckled and asked "Yes, that was part of the lesson but what was the overall lesson?"

He could see the boy concentrating hard as he thought about the lesson he was supposed to have learned. After a few moments he got a dejected look on his face and sighed. "I don't know master"

"It was to teach you to let the force guide your actions Luke. If you're to be a Jedi it is very important that you learn to do so" Obi-Wan told his pupil who simply replied "yes master"

When they arrived at the Lars homestead Obi-Wan noticed that Lars had already returned from getting his two droids repaired. As he helped Luke get his things out of the speeder Owen Lars came up the stairs and asked Luke how his day was then told him to go put his things away and stay in there until dinner time while he talked to Obi-Wan. After waiting for the boy to disappear inside the door Owen finally spoke.

"When you brought him to us you told me to listen for any news from Alderaan that concerned the Royal family" Owen started " Well I was at the cantina getting lunch when I overheard two freighter captains talking about a blockade the empire put in place. They also said the Viceroy had been arrested on the suspicion of harboring Jedi."

Obi-Wan Kenobi folded his arms and stroked his beard as he took in this startling information. Perhaps it had been a mistake letting Leia go with the Viceroy. There was no way to know if she was safe but he had to assume the worse. Not to mention the fact that Bail knew where the boy was, but even if he told Vader and he came for them he had no way of getting off the planet. Even if he did he wasn't sure where he could safely go at the moment. His only advantage right now was that nobody on Tatooine knew he was here besides the Lars family and only Luke knew where he lived. He sat there thinking for quite a while before he finally spoke.

"Owen perhaps Luke should come stay with me until we know more. The Empire may be on its way here right now for all we know. Then again they may not be, only time will tell" he finally said

"Alright, you're probably right. I'll let Beru know to pack up some things for Luke to stay at your place for a while. I don't want to know where you going" he said before hurrying down the stairs and into the house calling for his wife.

* * *

Imperial Star Destroyer _Vengeance_

Darth Vader was in his quarters meditating on the dark side. He was contemplating who the girl was, a child who was strong in force and also happened to be the daughter of a senator. He knew it was not impossible for someone that wasn't force sensitive to have such a child. But the age of the girl and something the force itself was hinting at told him this was not the case. As he meditated the chime to his quarters sounded. He broke himself from his meditative state and rose and walked over to his desk to put on his mask. Though he did not need the mask he used it to hide the hideous scarring from Mustafar. Putting the mask on he called for whoever was outside to enter.

Major Redstar walked into his quarters and came to attention. "My Lord, Bail Organa has been interrogated for the last six hours. While we have found no reason to believe that he harbored any Jedi he did admit to knowing the girl's father was a Jedi who died in the purges, more than likely at your hand.

Vader stared at his aide deep in thought, a mother for a senator and a father for a Jedi was too much of a coincidence. However, without definitive proof he could not know for sure. "This information is most interesting major. Perhaps I need to interrogate the Viceroy myself."

With that Darth Vader walked past his aide out the door making his way to the nearest turbolift. Major Redstar was close behind him. When they entered the turbo lift the major called down to the detention level and order Bail Organa brought back to interrogation.

As he exited the turbolift Darth Vader headed straight to the interrogation room where Bail Organa was being strapped back into the torture device less than an hour after being given a reprieve. He waited until Organa was fully in place before walking to the controls. With a little manipulation with the force and some electricity through the body Vader would soon know everything the Viceroy was hiding.

"Who was the Jedi that fathered the girl?" He asked.

Bail Organa glared at him with all the strength he could muster and didn't say a word. Vader waited, but not for long before he realized his prisoner was not going to answer. Once more he asked the Viceroy who the father of the girl was, this time working the controls to send a surge of electricity through the prisoner. Bail Organa screamed in pain as he once again found himself trying to resist the torture. But he was weak from the previous six hours.

"I don't know!" He screamed. Vader applied more electricity as Organa let out a blood curdling scream once again.

"Who was her mother? He asked send evening more current through the man as well was brushing his mind with force suggesting he tell the truth.

Bail screamed agony again before answering "Padme...Padme Amidala! The girl was born on Polis Massa at the end of the Clone Wars. Bail sobbed as he realized what he'd done. He betrayed his last promise to a very dear friend and now the woman's child was in grave danger. He was completely broken now.

Darth Vader sensed the truth in the man's words. Though he had suspected as much, finally hearing it did not lessen the blow. Regaining his composure, he thought to ask one final question. Though this time there was no anger in voice just a very small sense of hope.

"Where is senator Amidala now?" He asked

Still crying Bail Organa was barely able to speak but he managed to speak four words. "She died in childbirth"

Vader turned abruptly and stormed out the room, his vision had proven true. Major Redstar followed him into the hallway asking for orders.

"The Emperor does not want him dead to be used as a symbol for this new rebellion to rally around. Send him to the spice mines at Kessel. Then tell the Captain to set course for Vjun. Hide the girl and once we reach Bast Castle have her transported there discreetly. Kill everyone who has seen her." he ordered before turning on his heels and returning to his quarters to meditate some more.

* * *

Vjun

Darth Vader walked into his study in Bast Castle on Vjun and knelt down waiting for the image of his master to appear. He did not have to wait long before the image of Darth Sidious appeared above him.

"You have done well my apprentice" the holographic image spoke.

"Thank you my master" Vader said with his head bowed shielding his thoughts with the force. Since finding his daughter he learned that once again his master had lied to him. Not only had Padme survived for a short time after his battle on Mustafar she had survived long enough to give birth to their child. Now Vader would plot his revenge.

"The disturbance has been dealt with and Queen Breha of Alderaan now scrambles to keep herself in my good graces. You have tightened our grip on the galaxy. Tell me, what Jedi was hiding on Alderaan?" Palpatine asked

"There was no Jedi. Just a child strong in the force, her father was an unknown Jedi. The situation has been dealt with my master " Vader informed him. He could feel the Emperor trying to probe his thoughts but Vader had learned long ago how to prevent such intrusions and even make it seem as if he remembered things that had never happened. In this case he let the emperor see a false memory of him killing a dark skinned girl in a holding cell. It was the first time he had attempted such a thing with his master.

"Good, good. The children of any Jedi must not be allowed to survive lest they become powerful and seek to destroy us. What did Bail Organa know of this fledgling rebellion? The Emperor asked.

"The viceroy surprisingly knew very little of the rebellion. He had been contacted but was still deciding whether to help when we arrived. He knew the location of only one minor cell. I sent two star destroyers to deal with it" Vader reported.

"Very well Lord Vader, you may continue with your pursuit of any Jedi who survived order sixty-six" the emperor commanded.

"Yes, my master" Vader said as the image of The Emperor flickered away.

Vader rose and went to his meditation room and began meditating on the situation in which he now found himself. He had landed on Vjun only an hour ago and had the girl transferred to a private room to be hidden from most of his castle staff to prevent word from reaching the Emperor of her survival. Only those most loyal to him knew she was there and they wouldn't tell anyone. The other problem was the boy from Kashyyyk he had discovered a year ago. The son of two Jedi, Kento and Mallie Marek. Vader had discovered him while attacking the wookiee home world to get to the boy's father. Just before delivering the killing blow the boy had pulled Vader's lightsaber from his hand. Sensing the boy's potential Vader had slaughtered the squad of Stormtroopers that had shown up and taken the boy to be trained. The boy now lived in the cargo holds of his incomplete Super Star Destroyer _Executor._ His existence kept a secret from everyone, even from the crew of the very ship on which he lived. Now with the discovery of the girl he had two potential apprentices, two more than the rule of two allowed. But there must always be two. A master to hold the power and an apprentice to crave it. But who would be the apprentice?

Vader delved deeper into the dark side for answers. On one hand one of his potential apprentices was his daughter, his last connection to Anakin Skywalker and the woman he still loved. On the other hand, the boy was quite powerful having taken Vader's weapon right out of his hand with the force, remarkable and most impressive feat. Vader focused on his anger as he felt the dark side swirl around him. In his mind the thoughts, be patient and only the strongest are worthy, formed in his mind repeatedly. Vader opened his eyes and he knew what he must do.

He made his way upstairs to the room he had the girl put in and walked in. She was sitting looking out the window watching the acidic rain that fell constantly on this planet. If she noticed his presence she didn't acknowledge it. Vader could feel the despair, anger and emotional pain emanating from her. He could use that to his advantage.

"Tell me child, what is your name?" he asked. He had taken her from her home and never learned her name.

She turned to look at him with a mixture of fear and hatred in her eyes she glared for a long time before finally answering "Leia, my name is Leia and you kidnapped me"

Vader ignored the kidnapping comment moved closer until he was towering above her. "Tell me Leia, what do you know of your parents?"

"My mother is the Queen of Alderaan and my fa…" she started to reply before he abruptly cut her off.

"No girl, your _real_ parents" he demanded

A confused look appeared on her face as she tried to fathom what he meant. She knew was adopted but had never met her real parents. Although she did have a very vague memory of a woman crying she assumed was birth mother but was never sure. The Queen and the Viceroy had never told her much.

"I don't know; I've been raised on Alderaan for as long as I can remember. All I know is they both died shortly after I was born" she told him. He could see the look of confusion on her face. She didn't know why this man was asking her questions she didn't know the answers to.

"That is a lie Bail Organa told to hide the truth from you. He stole you from your mother and she died of broken heart. He then attempted to hide you from your father" he informed her of the facts as he saw them.

Her look grew even more confused "But why would he take me from her, and who is my father?"

Vader had been waiting for this moment, he could now begin to put his plans into motion. Years of waiting had finally come to end. "I am your father"

Leia's turned from one of confusion to one of horror and then shock as she began shaking her head "No, no, no that can't be my father…Bail…told me my father died shortly before my mother."

"The lies the Viceroy told you are you finally coming into the open. Search your feelings and you will see I speak the truth." He said looking directly into her eyes.

As she looked at him, as much as she didn't want to admit it something told her that was speaking the truth. She looked away and began to cry.

"how can this be true? I've been raised on Alderaan my whole life! How could they lie to me and know you were alive and at the time say they loved me?" she began try uncontrollably now.

Vader moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder and let her cry. "Your motions will make you powerful. We will undo the lies you have been told, but never forget what has been done to you and to our family by those that we counted amongst our friends. Today we will take our first steps towards revenge" As she looked up him with watery eyes and nodded her had that she understood.

"I…I…never knew your name. They wouldn't tell me" she said.

Vader got down on one knee and looked her in the eye once more. What name should he tell her? A name that no longer had any meaning or the name the galaxy knew him as now. He decided both would suffice. "My name WAS Anakin Skywalker, but that name no longer has any meaning for me. Now I am known as Darth Vader, and together we will have our revenge."


	4. Chapter 3

9 BBY

Tatooine

Ten-year-old Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were outside his small hut training as they usually did. Today Obi-Wan was having Luke conduct his meditation while doing a handstand and levitating rocks. It was an exercise he had Luke do on a regular a basis to teach him to stretch out with the force and sense his surroundings. In fact, Luke had become so proficient at it that his master had a new twist up his sleeve today. One he had learned from Master Yoda when he was a youngling.

From where he sat Obi-Wan watched the boy sweat as he tried to focus on three things at once. Now he would throw a fourth and fifth thing into the mix to see how boy responded. "Luke, please recite the Jedi code for me"

This was also something the Jedi Master had him do on a regular basis. Without opening his eyes or dropping one of the rocks he recited the code. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

Obi-Wan stood up and began slowly circling his Padawan as he stroked his beard seeing that the boy was still focused on his endeavors. Once he was satisfied he sat back down and told Luke to recite it again, this time as he recited it Obi-Wan pelted him with pebbles from all angles.

"There is no em…there is no emotion, there i…. there is" try as he might, before he fell to the ground he wasn't able to get the first line out.

The ten-year-old looked up at his master confused and a little hurt thinking obi wan had played a cruel tick on him. He got up and brushed himself off before turning back to his master who had a very amused look on his face much to the boys' chagrin.

"That was cruel Master Kenobi, I was trying to focus and you weren't helping by throwing rocks at me!" the boy fumed.

Kenobi chucked, in many ways Luke was very much like his father at the same age but in stark contrast to Anakin, Obi-Wan usually had to explain the reasoning behind things he did once or twice before Luke understood. "The rocks were part of your training Luke. It's to help you focus amidst the many distractions you will encounter. I'm preparing you for the trial of skill Padawan"

"the trial of skill? The boy asked a little intrigued

"There are several trials a Jedi must face Luke. There is the trial of skill which tests your ability to focus. The trial of courage to test your bravery, the trial of flesh which tests your ability to overcome physical pain, the trial of spirit where you will face the darkness inside of you and the trial of insight which will test your ability to see what's right in front of you" Obi-Wan said. "To reach knighthood a Jedi must pass all the trials unless the council decides otherwise. "

"they sound difficult master" Luke said as he sat beside his master "when will I be ready?"

Obi-Wan chuckled again at the boy's enthusiasm. "it will be several years before you are ready and without the trial chambers we will have to improvise. Luckily for you since there is no council anymore I will be the one who decides when you're ready. Luckily for you, you won't have to prove yourself to Master Windu, he was a very strict teacher. Many believed that passing his scrutiny should have been considered the trial courage" Obi-Wan said as he laughed at his own joke.

"Who is Master Windu? Luke asked once again confused

"He was one of the last council members on Coruscant he was one of the Jedi who attempted to arrest the Chancellor when we realized who he was" Obi-Wan said

"Did he know my father?" Luke asked enthusiastically. He was always trying to learn what he could about the man but it was subject Obi-Wan never wanted to talk about.

"Yes he did" Obi-Wan said as he stood up and changed the subject "come on Luke I think it's time we go see how your aunt and uncle are doing. We haven't visited in almost a month."

Luke followed along behind his master knowing better than to push the subject of Anakin Skywalker. He wasn't sure why but even at ten years old he could tell it was still a very sore subject with the Jedi Master. All he had been able to learn was that he had been Obi-Wan's student and that he had been killed by Darth Vader. From the obvious pain Obi-Wan still felt when he was mentioned Luke figure that his father and his master had been very close.

* * *

Vjun

Darth Vader's shuttle was approaching his castle, he had away for a month tracking a Jedi on Imperial Center of all places. He had finally tracked through old Jedi temple down to the dark underworld of the city planet where he quickly dispatched the outlaw. Thought he was unable why the Jedi was there in the first place. It didn't matter whatever his mission was it had ended in failure. Then he had spent two weeks training the boy on his still incomplete Super Star Destroyer _Executor._ As his shuttle approached the landing bay he could sense his daughter waiting for him. Vader had long replaced any staff members who might be spying for the Emperor with those he knew to be completely loyal allowing her to roam the castle freely. In the 5 years since Vader had found her she had never left the castle on Vjun.

As he exited his shuttle he could see her waiting by the door for him to finish issuing orders to Colonel Redstar before approaching. She knew better than to disturb him until he was ready for her.

"Colonel, there is a prisoner on board the shuttle. Bring him to my sparring room and do so quietly"

"Yes my Lord" the major replied before hurrying up the ramp.

Vader then made his way to his daughter who was dressed in a casual red dress with black trim. It vaguely reminded Vader of the Sith Lord he had seen on Naboo as a boy. Her face betrayed no emotions as he approached her. Since she had been brought here she had been treated almost the same as on Alderaan the difference being where Bail was a kind loving father, Darth Vader displayed no emotions. For the last five years he had been training her in the force. How to shield her presence from force users, how to read thoughts and sense emotions and how to manipulate it to her will. Vader was pleased at her progress with her Sith training which was far different from the Jedi training he gone through. Instead of holding Vader was helping her reach her full potential.

Where the Jedi told you what your task was and gave you the means to help accomplish said task the Sith training was the opposite. Sometimes when he left he ordered the kitchen not to bring her any food while he was gone with instructions to try to catch her stealing it. At the same time, he would tell Leia she would not be fed and to stay away from the kitchen and food storage areas or else there would be harsh punishment. The first couple time she had been caught he had locked her in a cell with a bright light shining around the clock for days at time with only one ration bar every eighteen hours. While she was in there he would not allow her to sleep and force to recite Sith and Imperial history and question her about who her enemies were. Eventually she got quite good at sneaking into the various parts of the castle undetected. He would come back from missions with the kitchen reporting several items missing but no proof the girl had taken anything.

"Hello Lord Vader" she greeted him with a bow. That was another difference, where she called Bail father Vader insisted on being called Lord Vader, My Lord or Master whenever they weren't in private.

"Hello Leia, I believe you are ready for the next phase of your training. Follow me" he commanded as he greeted her. She bowed once more and fell in step two paces behind and followed him to the sparring room which she had never been allowed in before. The dim lights came on as they entered and walked to the center of the room. When he finally spoke it was to ask her a question.

"what is the terrible thing that was done to our family?" he asked

"We were lied to and betrayed by all those we loved and called friends. My mother was murdered. I was kidnapped and you were lied to by the Jedi and even the Emperor" she replied feeling her anger rise as her father, her _real_ father, reminded her of the crimes perpetrated against their family.

"Correct, and how does that make you feel?" he inquired

"Angry, I hate them and I want revenge. I want them all to feel or pain and suffering" she answered making no attempt to conceal what she felt. She had been told that passion was what gave her strength, that her emotions would empower her to do the things that needed to be done.

"And who do we trust?" he asked

"Only our family" she replied

"Recite the code" he commanded

She did as she was told and recited the Sith code "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

"Good, Good you are learning your lessons well" he said "Do you wish to prove yourself worthy to be called Sith and learn the way of the dark side so you may join me in revenge?" he asked her

A small smile creased her face though she expected that question she still felt pride at the offer and was indeed ready do just that. "Yes father I am ready"

As she called him father a corner of sparring room which had remained dark during their conversation lit up revealing a man in stun cuffs with a blindfold and gag in his mouth. His hair was long and grey and he had a long scraggly beard. He was dressed in rags and looked like he hadn't been fed in ages.

Vader reached under his robes and pulled out a long silver cylinder she recognized as a lightsaber though she didn't know whose lightsaber it was. He handed it to her saying "This is an old lightsaber that once belonged to a great Jedi and Dark Lord of the Sith named Darth Revan. I took it from the vaults of the Jedi temple on Dantooine ten years ago when I went there to bring them to justice. This lightsaber is over four thousand years old and holds much power" he told her.

She took the lightsaber from his hand and held it up for a better look. It was slightly heavy but so heavy she couldn't wield it for short period of time before she grew tired if need be. She activated the button and with a snap-hiss a violet blade sprang to life.

"Who is the man responsible for your kidnapping?" he asked her

"Bail Organa and Obi-Wan Kenobi" she said as the man in the corner gasped causing her to look in that direction and notice him for the first time.

Vader watched her closely for a second before proceeding "As you know he was sentenced to the spice mines of Kessel for his crimes when I rescued you. The Emperor has decided that Bail Organa is no longer a threat and ordered him released" he told her, the truth was though the Emperor had not ordered him released nor did he even know the man was still alive and had in fact forgotten about him years ago. Vader was turning her hatred of Organa to hatred for the Emperor. If his plan was to succeed it was imperative that she see the Emperor as the enemy.

"He can't! Bail Organa must die for what he's done!" Anger dancing in her eyes as she screamed at her father.

"What do you think will happen if we let him go back to Alderaan?" Vader asked

"He'll just defy the Empire again; he'll help the rebellion. He's our enemy he must be destroyed" she said her voice rising.

"Leia, I've never done anything but loved you" the man in the corner finally spoke having worked the gag out of his mouth.

Leia turned recognizing the voice immediately and felt her anger rise even more. She looked back at Vader who nodded his head confirming that her ears were not deceiving her, that it was in fact the former Viceroy.

"LIAR!" she yelled turning back to Bail and slowly walking toward him, the lightsaber quietly humming in her hand. "I know the truth! You took me from my mother, you hid me from my father, you and the Jedi betrayed them! You caused her death with your jealousy! You couldn't have kids so you stole me! Then you claim to love me!?"

She was now less than a meter away, she could smell the stink of years in the spice mines on him. She could feel his fear, it was palpable and she drew strength from it.

"Leia please" the former Viceroy pleaded with his adopted daughter "I do love you"

"Enough!" she yelled swinging the purple blade and slicing through his chest before bring it back up and decapitating him. She deactivated the blade and fell to her knees sobbing as her anger subsided after killing Bail Organa.

"what have I done?" she exclaimed

Vader watched all this happen silently knowing that one way or another the Viceroy was never going to leave Bast Castle alive. He walked over to his daughter and knelt down beside her putting a hand on her shoulder. He remembered the first time he had taken a life in anger. It had been the sand people on Tatooine who had kidnapped his mother.

"Leia, this was a test and you passed. I know it was painful to do but you did it anyway. You did what needed to be done. No matter what others might say it's always harder to be vilified for doing your duty than to be a glamorous hero. I know I have been on both sides. You showed that you were willing to sacrifice what you hold dear, yes I know part of you still called this man father, to prove you are willing do what it takes to be a Sith." He said explaining the lesson. It was lesson all true Sith faced at one point. The taking of an innocent life or sacrificing one they loved. It was the only way to prove their dedication. Vader's had been when he cut off Master Windu sword hand. Though it hadn't killed him it had left him defenseless and allowing him to die.

Leia finally got her sobbing under control and looked up at him with tears in her eyes and finally spoke "I am ready father. Teach me and together we will be unstoppable"

"Good, very good my child" Vader said as he got up and pulled her to her feet. He took the lightsaber from here and crushed it in his mechanical right hand letting all the pieces fall to the floor save the purple crystal. "Now your will construct your own lightsaber and your true training shall begin in earnest. But remember, even though you're my daughter I will not hold back. Many have died trying to obtain the title of Sith, but only the strong will prove themselves worthy. In your room you will find a holocron with instructions on how to proceed."

"Yes father, I will prove how strong I am" she replied before taking the crystal and leaving the sparring room.

* * *

Tatooine

Obi-Wan and Luke were walking through Anchorhead looking for power converters. Earlier that morning Obi-Wan had stopped by the Lars homestead to pick up Luke for a training session. When Owen happened to mention he was heading into town for power converters the Jedi had sensed an opportunity for further training. He volunteered to run the errand for him and take Luke along with him. Owen Lars had readily agreed knowing that Obi-Wan probably had something in mind for Luke. They approached a dealer known for his shady reputation.

"Luke, why don't you look through the parts and see what you can find" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Sure thing Uncle Ben" was the boys' response as hurried forward to look at the parts for sale. Normally Luke referred to him as Master or Obi-Wan but around anyone other than his aunt or uncle Obi-Wan became uncle Ben, a distant relative of his aunt from the core. Even out here on the outer rim they had to careful, there was still a bounty out for Jedi even after ten years. Tatooine was known as a haven for all types of bounty hunters and smugglers so he was extra careful in town. He didn't even wear his robes, just the modest tunic and trousers of a moisture farmer. As far as anyone knew he lived with the Lars family as a hired hand. He preferred to keep it that way.

He watched as Luke picked through the parts the dealer had to offer. He picked out three decent looking power converters and placed them on the dealers table before going through another bin looking for more. Obi-Wan was well aware that Luke had never had to deal with the dealers before and had no idea how much power converters cost. But that was part of this test to see if the boy could sense the intentions of others. That was why he had picked this particular dealer. A Toydarian named Watto.

"Well looks like you only have three of the parts I need" Luke stated "how much?"

"Ninety wupiupi." The Toydarian replied

Luke thought about it for a second not quite sure if that was a good deal. His uncle hadn't mentioned how much the parts should cost and neither had Obi-Wan when he told him to find the ones they needed. He looked back at his master to see what he thought but all he got was a stare as Obi-Wan stroked his beard watching him. Turing back to Watto he hesitated for a second before saying anything.

"Alright, ninety sounds good" Luke told the dealer reaching into his pocket and placing ninety wupiupi on the table.

"No, ninety apiece" Watto told the boy shaking his head.

That was the moment Luke sensed something about the flying junk dealer he hadn't before. He wasn't quite sure what it was but his senses told him to turn the deal down and walk away.

" two hundred and seventy for three power converters? No thanks" Luke said as he grabbed the money and turned around to walk away.

"okay, okay how about one hundred and eighty for all three?" Watto offered

"no thanks" Luke replied still sensing something amiss

"Fine, all of them for one twenty and that's my final offer" Watto tried one last time

Luke stopped and looked at Obi-Wan again who gave a slight nod of approval. Turning around he looked at the junk dealer and placed the money on the table and grabbed the parts and left without saying another word. After he and Obi-Wan were back on the street Luke looked at his master wondering why he hadn't intervened.

"Uncle Ben how come you didn't say anything" he asked as they walked along.

"You handled yourself just fine Luke, you didn't need me to interfere" Obi-Wan said "come on your Uncle Owen said he needs seven so we need to find four more"

For the next hour they went to several different junk dealers to find the kind of power converters they needed. After getting the last of them they decided to stop for lunch. While they were eating they a saw a commotion taking place down the street. They watched curiously trying to make out what it was all about. His Jedi instincts taking over Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan who was still watching.

"what are you thinking Luke?" he asked

"let's go down there and see what it's about. Who knows maybe we can help" Luke said before wiping his mouth and getting up to head down the street. Obi-Wan left some money on the table for their meal and followed the boy. As he got closer he could see the father of Biggs Darklighter exclaiming that he couldn't find his son.

"HE WAS JUST HERE A MINUTE AGO! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME FIND HIM!" Biggs' father exclaimed.

Luke looked at his master for approval once again Obi-Wan nodded his head without saying a word and motioned for Luke to lead the way. Biggs was one of Luke's friends from school so Luke knew where his friend might have gone. After searching the likely places for his friend with no luck Luke was at a loss. He turned to Obi-Wan for answers.

"I don't know where he could be Uncle Ben, I looked everywhere he might have gone" Luke said

"Calm yourself young one. Reach out and let the force guide you" Obi-Wan quietly instructed so no one overheard them speaking.

Luke closed his eyes and centered himself in the force, he could see pods racing through beggar's canyon. His eyes snapped open and Luke knew where to go though he didn't understand. Biggs had never shown any interest in pods before. Luke took off running towards where the pod owners kept their racing pods. As soon as he rounded the corner he saw his friend leaning against a railing staring at the pods lost in a daydream.

"Hey Biggs! Everyone's looking for you, your dad is about to lose his mind." Luke told his friend as he ran up.

Biggs looked up surprised anyone had found him "Hey Luke, aren't these pods wizard? I've heard people say humans can't fly them but my dad says when he was kid a human about our age won the boonta eve classic. But he disappeared right afterwards"

"I've heard that before myself Biggs" Obi-Wan said walking up behind Luke "But Luke is right, your father is quite hysterical with worry."

Biggs took one last look at the pods before pushing himself off the railing. "one day I'm going to be a great pilot" he said before heading off with Obi-Wan and Luke to find his father.

After getting Biggs back to his father and loading up their speeder with the parts they had bought Obi-Wan and Luke were heading home. Strangely for them their ride was quiet as Luke was lost in thought about the days' events. He didn't speak until after they had finished unloading the parts for Luke's uncle and they were sitting overlooking the courtyard.

"Master Kenobi, today was another test wasn't it?" he asked

Obi-Wan smiled and looked at Luke "you're wise beyond your years my boy. Today I wanted to see how your insight was and between sensing Watto's greed and finding your friend I believe I can safely say that you have passed the trial on insight."

Luke looked at his master and asked "because I let the force guide me." He stated more than asked.

"That's correct" said Obi-Wan" But remember you must always be willing to learn and never be arrogant in your abilities. Every being has a lesson to teach, all you have to do is listen"

Luke sat there thinking about the lesson his Master had just taught. He was also a bit excited, he had passed his first trial. But no matter much joy he felt at accomplishing this feat, deep down he knew he had a long road with many trials both planned and unplanned ahead."


	5. Chapter 4

9 BBY

 _Executor_ Kuat Drive Yards

Starkiller awoke with a start in his hiding place in the cargo holds deep within the incomplete Super Star Destroyer _Executor_ , someone had come into the hold he was in. Nobody ever came down here. For as long as he could remember he had been the bowels of the ship. His only visitor was the man he called master, Darth Vader. Nobody else even knew he was down here as far as he knew. Darth Vader had found him when he was four years old, and he had lived on this ship ever since. He didn't remember much of his life before Vader had found him just some vague memories of big hairy beasts who growled instead of speaking and large wooden things covered in green.

"Boy" the mechanical baritone of Darth Vader said.

Starkiller left the cover of his hiding place and hurried to kneel before his master. "Yes Master"

Vader unclipped a newly made lightsaber from his belt and handed it to Starkiller who turned it on. Waving it around admiring the humming the red blade as a Vader watched

"Today we will begin your combat training" Vader informed him

For the next few hours Vader ran the boy through basic lightsaber combat. His muscles grew tired but he drew on the dark side for strength as he had been instructed to do for so many years. After Vader was convinced he grasped the basic concept of lightsaber combat he called an end to the session and brought in a holodroid which Starkiller could only stare at.

"That is all the instructions I will give you on lightsaber techniques" Vader said "There are many forms of lightsaber combat. However, I think it would be best if you developed your own style based on your own strengths. In time you will construct your own lightsaber."

"Yes Master" he said as Vader pointed to the holodroid

"This is PROXY; he is a holodroid I designed to assist you. You will spar with him four hours in the morning and four hours in the afternoon everyday" Vader said "He has an extensive database of various Jedi Masters and Sith Lords to call upon."

"Yes master, thank you" Starkiller said as he looked at the new Droid

"Do not thank me so quickly "Vader admonished his student "In time PROXY is programmed to kill you so that you will remain constantly vigilant."

* * *

Vjun

Leia was in her room studying the latest Sith holocron she had found in her father's library. This particular one dealt with Sith assassins, who could sense their prey through the force and feed off their presence. They could also cloak themselves through the force utilizing a technique called force camouflage which Leia found very intriguing. She had attempted this only once to sneak from her room down to the armory and security office. Her father's security forces were to vigilant though and she hadn't made it past the first security officer, greeted her with a "Good morning Lady Vader". Upset at her failure Leia had returned to her room determined that in time she would master the technique.

As she studied the holocron her door opened, turning around she noticed her father enter with his hands behind his back. She hadn't felt his presence in the force and she still couldn't even with him standing right in front of her. This only worried her slightly as he must be shielding himself from her even though she couldn't fathom why that would be necessary as she could plainly see him. This is probably another test she thought. She hadn't even known he was back from visiting the Emperor yet. He had been summoned shortly after she had executed Bail in the sparring room, an act that still bothered her slightly as she had been unaware of the depth of emotions that had driven her that day. In fact, she thought he wasn't due home for another week. She put her guard up as he motioned for her to follow him.

As she rose from the desk to follow him she grabbed her newly constructed lightsaber and clipped it to her belt. It had taken almost a month of intense concentration to construct the weapon but she had finally done it. The holocron her father had given her on constructing a lightsaber had talked about the different lightsaber forms and the advantages and disadvantages of single and double blades. The holographic image had explained how the double blade was sometimes difficult to master as the two blades made certain movements impossible or extremely difficult. On the other hand, it provided an advantage in defense. Leia had liked both and had a hard time deciding which she would build. In the end she had opted for a double blade much like the one Darth Maul had wielded. It could be used as a single or dual bladed lightsaber. She would master the single blade portion before learning how to wield the dual blade.

As she trailed behind her father she didn't speak as he had not spoken to her. She reached out with the force to get a sense of her surroundings. She could feel the presence of all the usual staff and Colonel Redstar but she still could not feel her father right in front of her. Once again this bothered her as they came to the door of the sparring room. As the door opened her father stopped and without saying a word signaled for her to go inside. She eyed him suspiciously as she walked by, something just wasn't right but she still wasn't quite sure what it was. Entering the room, she knew her father was right behind her, he was walking heavily, to heavily. She rested her hand on her lightsaber. No sooner had she had this thought occurred when a tingling sensation at the base of her skull warned of danger. She rolled to her left pulling the lightsaber off her belt and activating it just in time to block her father's crimson blade from striking her as she got back to her feet.

She assumed a fighting stance and blocked another flurry of attacks. She was able to block the attacks utilizing the Masashi form. She hadn't been defending very long before she saw an opening. Defending another strike with a riposte that sent her father's blade to an unexpected angle she counterattacked, sending her violet blade straight through her father's chest. Then the unexpected happened and the image of her father flickered away to reveal a droid underneath.

"Very good young master!" the droid proclaimed

"What?" Leia said looking around confused

"My name is PROXY 2 or P2 if you prefer "the droid continued "I have been sent by Darth Vader for you to train with. I'm a holodroid, one of only two left in existence!"

"He sent you for me to spar with?" Leia asked dubiously

"Correct! I have a large database of Jedi Masters and Sith Lords for to utilize in your training. You also need not worry about damaging me as I can self-repair rather quickly" the droid told her.

"interesting, do you have anything on the Sith Lord Darth Revan?" she asked as she deactivated her lightsaber, curious what the Dark Lord who had provided her lightsaber crystal looked like.

"Of course!" PROXY 2 said as he transformed in a figured dressed in dark robes and what looked like an ancient mandalorian mask.

"Do you know any lightsaber forms?" she asked as she walked around the droid studying him.

"I am familiar with all forms of lightsaber combat "the droid informed her

Leia reached out with the force and flicked on one of the many training droids already in the sparring room. "show me form seven, Juyo" she said.

* * *

Imperial Center (Coruscant)

Darth Vader's shuttle descended down towards the city planet. He looked out the viewport at the ruins of the Jedi temple below. It didn't seem like ten years had passed since he had led his now famous 501st in the assault on the temple to end the Jedi Rebellion. Since pledging himself to Darth Sidious that day he had hunted down and killed thirty-four of the traitors. He had only come across but a handful in the last two years, which only proved how effective order sixty-six and he himself had been. He was still unable to locate his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi who was the biggest traitor of them all as far he was concerned. He had lost everything because of the Jedi Master, almost everything that is. He had found his child despite the conspiracy to hide her from him.

As his shuttle approached a large black tower, one of three on the city planet, Vader's thoughts shifted to the Emperor. He knew he had been summoned to partake in the celebrations for the founding of the Empire but to Vader it was only reminder of a painful time. Having him here was his master's way of reminding him of his failures with Obi-Wan on Mustafar. A failure he would correct whenever the opportunity presented itself. Vader looked at the larger of the three towers and wondered if the Emperor was aware his downfall was already being plotted. One thing he had finally learned was patience, it would take years for his plan to come to fruition. The Emperor's rise to power had been a very valuable lesson in long term planning which Vader had immediately taken to heart. He had planned to kill the Emperor after dealing with the separatist leaders on Mustafar but his failure with Obi-Wan had shown him he had much to learn, so he waited and he plotted.

Vader looked to the last tower belonging to the leader of the criminal organization the Black Suns, a Falleen prince named Xizor. Vader despised the prince but the Emperor had used him to help control the criminal underworld. There was nowhere the influence of the throne did not reach. Xizor's time was coming too. Vader knew the crime lord was using the tunnels that connected the three palaces to spy him on him. Vader did not like this but he allowed it because most of those spies worked for him as well, playing both sides of the fence to increase the credits lining their pockets. They too would be dealt with when the time came.

"My Lord, we are approaching the palace hangar" his pilot told him

"Inform the Emperor that I will report to him as soon as we land" Vader commanded.

"Yes, my lord" his captain replied

* * *

The _Executor,_ Kuat Drive Yards

Starkiller was dueling PROXY as he had been commanded and was having a rough time of it. The red bladed weapon felt foreign in his hands. PROXY had assumed the form of someone named Darth Maul, a fearsome looking zabrak with red skin and horns on his head covered in tattoos, who wielded a double bladed red lightsaber. He had just parried a strike to his left when another came from the right barely missing the back of his head as he ducked. He quickly struck the left side of the droid and the image of the deceased Sith flickered away.

"Very good master, I was almost able to decapitate you. Maybe next time" PROXY said cheerfully.

"yeah maybe next time" He replied deactivating his blade.

"You're developing your form well" the droid continued "Lord Vader will be very impressed the next time you spar; it is very unique."

Starkiller took a towel to wipe the sweat off his brow and grabbed a drink of water. He didn't understand why Vader wouldn't teach him the traditional forms instead of having him developed his own style. He had been working on his form for two months and the lightsaber still felt awkward in hands.

"I don't know PROXY the lightsaber feels awkward and clumsy in my hands." He confided in the droid.

Suddenly PROXY flickered and took the form of a young togruta female just under two meters tall. She had blue and white mantrails and head tails. She also had white markings around the outside of her orange skinned face.

"Master, may I present Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano" PROXY said "former apprentice to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. She left the order before the end of the Clone Wars, current location unknown. She was recorded on several occasions using a rare reverse grip on her lightsaber. Perhaps a similar style would be comfortable for you master"

"A reverse grip huh? Well I guess it's worth a try." He said flipping the lightsaber over in his hand and reactivating the lightsaber. It definitely felt more comfortable in his hands. He gave it a few more practice swings. He looked at PROXY who had activated the lightsaber he carried as well and attacked.

Two hours later their sparring sessions for the afternoon was over and Starkiller confidence with a lightsaber had multiplied using the reverse grip. Somehow it just felt more natural for him. He was laying on a crate eating a protein bar.

"PROXY, who did you say togruta's master was?" Starkiller asked the holodroid

PROXY Flickered and took on the appearance of a young male about two meters in height with medium length hair and a scar over his right "This is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and known throughout the Republic as the Hero with No Fear. Trained under the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Starkiller stared at the man before him. There was something familiar about him but he couldn't quite place it. Then it dawned on him PROXY usually told him the status if he was mimicking someone for the first time. It was part of the droids programming and part Starkiller's education. He sat up and looked at the hologram a little harder.

"PROXY what's the status of Anakin Skywalker and this other Jedi, what his name? Obi-Wan Kenobi?" he asked

"Oh apologies master" the droid said "Obi-Wan Kenobi, status unknown. Anakin Skywalker status Supreme Commander of Imperial Forces, Darth Vader."

* * *

9 BBY

Tatooine

Obi-Wan was in the Anchorhead market alone. He had left Luke to help his uncle with the Vaporators. The temperature regulator in their hut wasn't working right and he needed to fix it before they cooked to death. He had just bought the part he need when he felt a familiar presence in the force, one he hadn't felt since before the end of the wars. But one he had spent a lot of time with in various parts of the galaxy. Following his instincts to the cantina he walked inside and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. When they finally adjusted he scanned the room until he spotted who he was looking for and walked up to the individual, who was deep in conversation and hadn't even noticed him. He smiled as he stood there for a moment and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Of all the cantinas in all the galaxy I find you in this one" He said with a smile as the togruta turned around startled.

"What do you...oh my galaxies!" was all Ahsoka got out before she jumped up and hugged her old friend.

"it's so good to see you my friend" He said returning her hug "What are you doing here?"

"well" she said turning back to the human male she said been talking to and shooting him a dirty look "At the moment I'm negotiating a berth on a spice freighter and getting nowhere. So I guess I'm about to go find a place to stay for the night and see what the two suns on this dust ball bring tomorrow"

"Look no further, you'll stay with me tonight" Obi-Wan said with a huge smile on his face

Looking once more at human before turning back to Obi-Wan "I accept, that's the best offer I've had since I landed in Mos Eisley three days ago"

Still beaming Obi-Wan said "Excellent! There is someone I want you to meet."

They left the cantina and made their way to Obi-Wan's speeder and started the drive back to the Lars homestead. Along the way she explained how after leaving the order she had bounced around the galaxy for a little while taking odd jobs. Once she heard of order sixty-six she had started going by the name Fulcrum and hoped nobody noticed that she used to be a member of the Jedi Order. For the past three years she had been taking odd jobs on various freighters as a crewmember. Some legal some not so legal, but never settling anyplace for too long. She had left the last crew when they had agreed on taking a job from Jabba the Hutt transporting slaves and wanting no part of it for herself, she left. As they approached the Lars moisture farm she couldn't help but laugh.

"Obi-Wan you are the last person in the galaxy I would imagine being a moisture farmer on Tatooine. "she said between fits of laughter.

Obi-Wan feigned insult "I'll have you know I am the most successful moisture farmer in the hemisphere"

"Really?" she said still laughing

"No, I said I had someone I wanted you to meet" he said with a smile "His aunt and uncle own the farm. We're just going to pick him up. He's lived with me for the last five years.

This caught Ahsoka's attention, she wondered why did Obi-Wan have some boy living with him? But she knew the answer would present itself sooner or later. Since Obi-Wan wanted her to meet him she was sure it was going to be sooner rather than later she thought. As they pulled up a young boy with blonde hair came up the stairs from the courtyard and greeted Obi-Wan.

"Hey Obi-Wan, did you get the parts we need so we don't burn up anymore?" the boy asked before noticing Ahsoka and eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yes Luke I got the part. I'd like you to meet someone" he said pointing to Ahsoka "Luke Skywalker meet Ahsoka Tano, she used to be a Jedi."

This caught Luke's attention as he gave Ahsoka a once over and stuck out his hand "Pleased to meet you"

Ahsoka took the boys hand but was looking at Obi-Wan instead "Did you say Skywalker?"

"Yup that's me!" the boy said not catching Ahsoka's meaning.

"We have a lot to talk about Ahsoka" he said turning to Luke "Go and get your stuff Luke we need to go home if we're going to fix the temperature regulator before the suns go down.

Obi-Wan's hut was a little crowded with the additional guest but neither he nor Luke minded. They avoided discussing Luke's heritage the whole ride home and through the evening meal after they'd fixed the regulator. Ahsoka waited for Obi-Wan to break the silence after Luke had gone to bed not even knowing where to begin. They were sitting outside under the stars when he finally found and sat down beside her.

"He is one of Anakin's children. I'm training him to be a Jedi" he said after a few minutes

"One of his kids? How many did he have? Who is the mother?" she asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Ahsoka, what I am about tell you is known to only a handful in the entire galaxy." He said to her before relaying the events following order sixty-six. How Anakin had been twisted by the Emperor to turn to the dark side. His secret marriage to Padme Amidala and the birth of the twins. How Anakin, now Darth Vader had already found the girl and was missing. How Yoda had battled the emperor and his vicious dual and failure with Vader on Mustafar.

"We're almost gone now Ahsoka, they're only four Jedi that I know of in the galaxy right now." He told her.

"Four? Who else is there?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

"Well, there is me and Luke who is still training, Master Yoda and yourself" he said as he folded his arms and looked up at the stars once more. In the distance he heard the cry of the sand people.

"Obi-Wan I'm not a Jedi, I left the order" she said "I was never more than a Padawan, I never even took the trials"

Obi-Wan broke his stargazing and looked her in the eyes "Ahsoka, you were granted the rank of knight. The council considered what happened to you with the bombing and framing to be your great trial, which they all agreed you passed."

"But I didn't accept it" she argued

"It was still recorded in the archives that Padawan Tano passed her trials and was granted the rank of knight at the insistence of her Master, Anakin Skywalker. You can deny who you are all you want Ahsoka, but you are one of the last Jedi and eventually the Empire, and by that I mean Vader, is going to come for you. You will have to accept that sooner or later." He told her before looking back up at the stars.

She thought about it, what Obi-Wan was saying had the ring of the truth to it. She knew if they ever found her the empire would come and even leaving the order before order sixty-six was issued wasn't going to save her. She also knew the battle against the empire was not going to be easy. But she knew she had to help that fight.

"You're right Obi-Wan, the empire isn't going to care when I left the order. Eventually they will come for me" she finally said "I'm just not sure what to do or where to go"

He looked at her a bit confused "Well isn't it obvious? Help me train Luke. I believe doing so will help you remember what it's like to be a Jedi as well as help him learn"

Ahsoka looked at the aging Jedi Master who hair was now grey with flecks of red. She hadn't been a Jedi in over a decade. She remembered her training though she never used it anymore. She didn't have a lightsaber anymore, what was a Jedi without a lightsaber?

Tell me something Master Kenobi, does he know?" Ahsoka asked

"does who know what?" Kenobi asked still looking up

"Does Luke know what happened to Anakin?" she asked

Obi-Wan stopped looking at the stars to look at her. "No he doesn't. I don't know if he's ready for that knowledge yet"

She thought a little bit longer "Alright I'll do it Master Kenobi"

He looked at her with a huge smile on his face "Excellent! Welcome home _Knight_ Tano"

"Thank you master" she said before the returned to looking up at the stars.


	6. Chapter 5

4 BBY

Tatooine

Fifteen-year-old Luke Skywalker was gathered around a table at the Lars homestead with his aunt and uncle, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano eating dinner. In the five years since Ahsoka's arrival she had been integrated into the small extended family almost immediately. She had largely taken over Luke's training while Obi-Wan had merely offered guidance when needed. Luke had learned a lot about the Jedi order before they were outlawed from the two Jedi. Including the fact that Ahsoka had trained under Luke's father but that was where discussion of Anakin Skywalker ended. Luke's father was still a touchy subject for the two Jedi and Luke knew better than to push the topic. There had been many discussions between the two Jedi on the strengths and flaws of the old order and that should it be rebuilt some changes would need to be made. Luke learned this wasn't the first time the Jedi had come close to extinction and wouldn't be the last. Four thousand years ago the Sith Triumvirate had come close to wiping out the order but we're stopped by someone called 'The Exile', This gave Luke hope.

After they had finished eating Luke and the two older Jedi moved to the ground above the courtyard for a bit of lightsaber sparring. Tonight it would be the two older Jedi against Luke. Obi-Wan felt and Ahsoka agreed, that Luke should be prepared for anything. This was the first time Luke would face multiple opponents. The rules were they would continue until there was a clear winner no matter how long it took. Luke ignited his yellow training saber as Ahsoka ignited her green blade and Obi-Wan his blue one, lowering the power to avoid injury. The two older Jedi circled the Padawan who took a defensive stance and waited for one of the other two Jedi to make the first move. Ahsoka struck first, swinging for Luke's right side. No sooner had Luke blocked the strike than a strike from Obi-Wan aimed for his left side. He blocked this one as well and began to back up to avoid being caught between his two opponents and put them both to his front. Ahsoka and Kenobi kept up a steady pace of their attacks.

The three battled for about ten minutes before Obi-Wan once again added an unexpected twist to the unfamiliar circumstances. As Luke deflected a strike from Ahsoka and attempted to counter he sensed a large rock coming towards him. He stopped mid strike and rolled out of the way deflecting the rock with his blade and blocking a strike from Obi-Wan in one fluid motion. Taking a cue from the Jedi Master Ahsoka did the same, hurtling small projectiles at Luke as her and Obi-Wan pressed their attacks. No matter what they hurled at him Luke was able to dodge and defend and against the blades and projectiles. He was even able to hurl a few objects himself much to the surprise of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. After another fifteen minutes of sparring Obi-Wan was finally able to penetrate Luke's defenses and score a "killing" blow.

As the three deactivated their lightsabers and caught their breath Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his grey hair. It was time for the boy to build his own lightsaber and get rid of the training blade he had been using for the last ten years. He had discussed the matter with Ahsoka a few days prior and she agreed, on the condition he be given one final test, which he had just passed. This was the next major step in the boys training. Luke was already far exceeding Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's expectations and they knew he could no longer put off the construction of the Jedi weapon. Ahsoka walked up to Luke and Obi-Wan who were sitting looking down into the courtyard.

"Luke" she said as Obi-Wan walked up and joined the two "let me see your lightsaber"

Luke handed his lightsaber to Ahsoka confused as to why his master would want it. She took the weapon and put it the fold of her robes and at the same time pulled out two lightsaber crystals Obi-Wan had given her, one blue and one green.

"As you know there comes a time when a Jedi must construct his first lightsaber. Now normally a Padawan would be sent to a world that is home to a crystal cave to find the crystal for their blade. However, we don't not have such a luxury anymore" she told the boy as Obi-Wan watched with silent approval

"So, that being said I happen to have two crystals here for you to choose from" she said holding up the crystals.

Luke rose to his feet and looked at the two crystals for a moment before choosing the blue one. After he had taken it from her hand he held it up with a smile on his face. The moment he had been dreaming of for ten years was finally here.

"Thank you Master Ahsoka" Luke said as he put the crystal in his pocket

Obi-Wan finally spoke "You have far exceeded our expectations and have shown you are ready for the next step. I believe tonight's exercise can be counted as your trial of skill. The way you handled the unexpected and adapted is to be commended."

"But I lost" Luke said confused

"Luke, when I was at the temple there were Padawans much older than you that wouldn't have been able to adapt to the sudden change in circumstances. For you to do so and then use it your advantage is quite remarkable. Yu kept your focus when it was extremely difficult to do so." Ahsoka told her Padawan

The three sat and discussed how Luke should go about building his lightsaber for the next hour before deciding Luke would go back their shared hut alone and return when he had completed his task. Building a lightsaber required intense concentration and focus and could sometimes take weeks or months in seclusion with as few distractions as possible. Obi-Wan told him where to find a journal with instructions on how to begin. After Luke had left Obi-Wan and Ahsoka made their way down to the courtyard heading to the two guest rooms Owen Lars kept available to them. Before parting for their separate rooms Obi-Wan stopped Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, I have a mission for you." He told her

"What mission is that Master Kenobi?" she asked

Obi-Wan gave his instructions and asked if she had any questions. She had a few which were easily answered and with that two went to bed. In the morning Ahsoka woke early and left without saying a word heading to Mos Eisley spaceport.

* * *

The Executor- Kuat Drive Yards

Starkiller sat in the dark chained to flooring of the hold he lived in. He had ordered PROXY to bind him as he attempted to constructed his own lightsaber. He been this way for three days without food, water or sleep as he focused his hate and anger on the red lightsaber crystal Vader had given him. When he felt he was ready he gathered the lightsaber pieces through the force and attempted to assemble them. Just as he felt it was assembled the crystal became unstable and began to vibrate throwing the pieces in all directions. Frustrated he let out a scream of anger.

He focused himself and picked the crystal up with his mind and once again focused on making it stable. He thought of the way Vader treated him, barely better than a prisoner or a slave. How the training he was subjected to bordered on torture at the hands of the dark lord. He focused the loneliness of the hold and his lack of contact with the outside world. How PROXY, the closest thing he had to a friend and companion was programmed to attempt to kill him. He focused on these feelings on the crystal for three more days before attempting once again to assemble his weapon. Once again just before he was able to complete the lightsaber it flew apart as the crystal destabilized. Frustrated once more he ripped up the chains that bound him and flung them to the other side of the hold.

"Master, such failure on your part is surely not a good sign" PROXY said behind him

Starkiller turned to the droid. "On the contrary PROXY it only makes me stronger"

"How so master? Clearly you are unable to create the symbol of what you are" the holodroid argued

"This exercise has allowed me to focus more heavily on the dark side and thus made me more powerful" Starkiller said "Soon I will build my lightsaber and with it Lord Vader and I will strike down the Emperor and I will take my rightful place at his side" he told the droid.

He ate a ration bar and laid down to rest and after a week with no food or sleep was out as soon as he closed his eyes. When he woke up PROXY was nowhere to be found. Normally on waking he would spar with the droid for a few hours and then meditate. With the droid nowhere to be found he decided to once again attempt to build his lightsaber.

He gathered the pieces before him and once again meditated on the dark side. This time it only took a few hours, instead of days, before he felt the crystal was ready. Hovering before him the lightsaber crystal glowed a bright red and the pieces floated up to join together. At the final moment the crystal remained stable as he completed the weapon. He opened his eyes and saw the final product before him and reached out grabbing the weapon. Behind him he heard the snap-hiss of another lightsaber coming to life. He rolled to the right just in time to avoid being struck by the red blade of Darth Tyranus.

Jumping to his feet he activated his new weapon and held it in the reverse grip he had grown accustomed to years before. Leaping forward Starkiller hacked at Tyranus relentlessly until he was forced to go on the defensive. He had battled PROXY many times and every time PROXY seemed to get better. He knew the droid being programmed to kill him was to keep him alert and vigilant at all times. This made Starkiller better in return. After battling for several minutes he was finally able to impale his opponent and the image of Darth Tyranus flickered away revealing PROXY once again.

"Haven't seen that one before" he said as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"I have many more tricks up my sleeve master. Rest assured one day I WILL kill, you" the droid said almost gleefully.

"Not if I have anything to say about it PROXY" Starkiller said with a slight smile.

* * *

Tatooine

Ahsoka Tano had arrived in Mos Eisley the night before after leaving the moisture farm that morning. Obi-Wan had had given her an assignment that required her find transport off world and this spaceport was the best place to do so. After spending the night at local inn. She had awoken late in the morning and made her way to the cantina to find a pilot that would take her to her first stop. While she was fairly certain nobody knew she was on Tatooine or even in the outer rim she couldn't be too careful. Her plan was to go join a crew heading off world, the destination didn't matter, and keep doing so until was certain nobody was following her then head to her final destination.

She entered the cantina and surveyed her surroundings. Not seeing anything amiss she made her way to the bartender and asked if anyone was looking for a crewmember. The bartender motioned to a man sitting alone in the corner drinking Corellian whiskey. She made her way over and sat down.

"I hear you're looking for a crewmember for a run to Alderaan" she stated as she sat down.

The pilot gave her a once over and sized her up before answering. She didn't look like much but he had been wrong about such assumptions before. "You ever work on a freighter before?"

"That's how I ended up on this rock. Was working a crew that took a job I didn't like so I decided it was time to part ways" she told the young pilot leaving out the fact that in the process she had run into an old Jedi mentor and his apprentice and spent the next five years teaching the boy the ways of the force.

"Yeah? What ship was it?" The pilot asked suspiciously

"The Blood Moon, Raikes is the captain" she stated as she looked around noticing a rather large individual watching the conversation intently.

"You mean WAS the captain" the pilot said sliding his hand to his blaster

This caught her attention and she turned back to the freighter captain. "Yeah well, five years ago when he left me here he was the captain. I don't know who owns her now"

"Nobody does, Raikes and all hands were killed trying to outrun an imperial patrol near Imperial Center. He should have known better" he said keeping his hand on his blaster "five years huh? Why you been here so long?"

She could sense the captains suspicion but she could also tell her was buying her story far. She decided the best option was to stick as closely to the truth as possible. She noticed they were still being watched from the corner as she replied. "Yeah well I ran into an old friend I've been staying with on his moisture farm but somethings come up and it is time to leave."

He took his hand off his blaster but kept it close. For a second he had assumed she was an imperial agent but was quickly dismissing the idea. For one the imperials didn't usually recruit non-humans for their dirty work. For two, she definitely had the look of someone who had spent time on a moisture farm.

"Well just so you know this run isn't exactly the kind of run imperials like people making" he said "I've got to take some…ummm parts. To Alderaan for Jabba the Hutt and pick up some cargo to be delivered to Hutta" he told her as he relaxed a little bit more. "I only need someone to deal with the Alderaanian authorities. I'm not a wanted man on the planet but I'm not exactly welcome either. Someone unknown would definitely make things run smoother. Pays a thousand credits."

"Well that's as far as I wanted to go anyway…Captain ummm…I'm sorry I never asked your name. "she said

He gave her a crooked grin "Solo, Han Solo. The big wookiee you've been staring at is my first mate Chewbacca, and you are?"

She was tempted to give a false name but she had a feeling even on the outside chance Captain Solo knew who she was, he wasn't the type to go anywhere near the imperials willingly. So she told the truth.

"Ahsoka Tano" she said

"Great! Ships in hanger 1381 were leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Don't be late" he said as he got up to leave and motioned for the wookiee to follow. As he walked away he called back to her "The ships the _Millennium Falcon_ in case you were wondering" he said before walking out the door.

* * *

Cato Neimoida

Leia was hiding behind some crates on a landing platform on Cato Neimoida, a planet constantly covered in fog. Colonel Redstar had dropped her off on the planet two days prior after her father had given her first mission. She was to find her way to Nar Shaada and kill Gardulla the Hutt in response to Jabba failing to come to agreement with the Empire over rights to build a TIE factory of the moon. The Emperor had ordered Vader to see that Gardulla was made an example of. Vader, had seen as an opportunity for Leia to prove her worth and sent her to handle the job. Before sending her off he told if she succeeded she would prove herself ready to begin the next phase of her training, if not she would die and prove herself unworthy.

He had told her she couldn't take a ship from Bast Castle because part of her task was to find her own way there and return to Vjun on her own. So the colonel had given her a ride here and dropped her off. After her arrival she made her way to the local cantina and listened in on various conversations, waiting for an opportunity to present itself. On her second day she had overheard two neimoidians discussing a shipment of illegal blasters intended for Nar Shaada. Listening closer she had learned what platform their ship was on and when they intended to leave.

Leia watched as three of the crew members loaded crates marked ration packs onto the ship. When she felt they were as distracted as they were going to be Leia focused her energies on cloaking her presence through the force. Moving forward she slipped by the three workers and up the ramp undetected and made her way to the cargo hold. She could hear voices coming from the cockpit belonging to the two neimoidians from the cantina, the captain and the first mate. She paid them no mind as she entered the hold and made her hiding space behind a stack of crates and settled in for the long journey.

She could have easily killed the entire crew as lax as they were about security. After they had finished loading the crates none of them bothered to check for stowaways, even after food had gone missing from the galaxy during the week long journey. Leia decided they were either very careless or she didn't eat nearly as much as a neimoidian did. Luckily for them she had strict order to remain undetected until after her mission was accomplished.

* * *

Alderaan

The Millennium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace above Alderaan and headed into orbit. In the back Ahsoka sat at the dejarik table with Chewbacca. Han came back and told them they dropped out of hyperspace and we're waiting for clearance to land. At this news Ahsoka ceded defeat to the wookiee, who didn't seem too pleased with the way the game was going anyway. An hour later they were all sitting in the cockpit when permission came through to land. They made their way to the capitol city of Alderaa and landed in the spaceport shortly after dawn on this side of the planet.

"Well, you're up farm girl" Han said as he pointed out the window to a customs official approaching the ship.

"I'm on it" she said as she unbuckled and headed towards the ramp. As she made her way down the ramp the customs officer was already there waiting for her. When he saw her he pulled at the bottom of his jacket and stiffened his posture.

"Good morning" Ahsoka greeted him as he took on an expression even more stern than one he had.

"Yes, this is the _Millennium Falcon_ our database shows that all cargo is to be opened and inspected as well as the entire ship. Where is Captain Solo?" the official asked.

Now she understood why Solo wanted someone else to deal with the authorities. He clearly had a reputation on Alderaan and it definitely wasn't a good one. This official could be a lot of trouble getting out of here quickly, both for Han and herself.

"You've already inspect the ship" she said with a slight wave her hand using the Jedi Mind trick.

The customs official got a blank look in his eyes as he repeated what she had said "I've already inspected the ship"

"There was nothing of note in the cargo or with the crew" she said with another wave.

"There was nothing of note with the cargo or with the crew"

"It was only Captain Solo and the first mate on board" she said

"Just Captain Solo and the first mate on board" he repeated

"You should go remove all notes in the database on the _Millennium Falcon_ " she said with a final wave of her hand.

"I should go remove all notes in the database on the _Millennium Falcon_ " he said before turning around and going to his office to remove the notes.

After he disappeared from sight Ahsoka went back up the ramp and found Han and Chewbacca in the cargo holds waiting to be inspected.

"Well, how many crates do we need to open?" Han asked

"None, you're free to unload whenever you'd like. I don't think they're going to give you any trouble this run" she said to the shock and bewilderment of both Han and Chewbacca

"Really?" he asked incredulously as Chewbacca growled

"No I didn't bribe him Chewbacca I just made him see that the rumors about you two are simply untrue" she said as both of them looked at her shocked.

"You speak shyriiwok?" Han asked in surprise

"Doesn't everyone?" she said with a wink "Now if you don't mind I'd like to be paid and be on way"

"Yeah sure thing" Han said

After they paid her and she gathered her things she said good bye to Han and Chewbacca at the door to the hangar. As they watched her walk away Chewbacca growled.

"No, I don't know she could understand you" he said as Chewbacca growled again.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she heard your comment about her head tails since she was sitting with you at the dejarik table when you made it" he said shooting a look at his copilot.


	7. Chapter 6

4 BBY

Vjun

Darth Vader sat in a tower on top of his castle meditating, letting the dark side flow through him. Focusing on the source his anger, the Jedi. He was trying to locate Obi-Wan Kenobi again, and once again his former master was proving elusive. For fifteen years he had been seeking Kenobi and had been unsuccessful. He knew the Jedi Master still lived, if he would have died Vader was sure he would have felt it. As he delved deeper into his mediations he began to have a vision. He saw a figure in brown robes stalking through the streets of Imperial Center trying to remain anonymous. The figure approached a red haired individual in senatorial robes he recognized as Mon Mothma. He was sure it was a Jedi. He stretched out once more with the force and determined it wasn't Obi-Wan. Darth Vader's eyes snapped open to reveal yellow irises ringed with red.

"There is a Jedi on Imperial Center" he said to the dark chamber he was meditating in.

* * *

Imperial Center

Ahsoka Tano made her way out of the spaceport in and began to look for a way to gain access to senator Mon Mothma. Obi-Wan had sent her to find out more about the rebellion that the Empire could no longer keep hidden from the holonet. Over the past few years they had been hearing more and more from the many freighter pilots whenever they visited Anchorhead or Tosche Station. While meditating on the matter Obi-Wan had a vision of Mon Mothma and decided she may be the key to learning more. So he had sent Ahsoka to learn what she could and come back. That had been three and a half weeks ago. After leaving Tatooine she had travelled to Alderaan and from there to Corellia, then to Rodia, then to Belsavis before she was sure she wasn't being followed and finally coming to the imperial capitol disguised as a refugee.

Now that she was here she had no idea how to gain an audience with the senator without revealing who and what she was but if Obi-Wan was right it wouldn't matter. This didn't worry her though, she trusted the force to guide her actions. What worried her was being in the heart of the Empire but she quickly learned the Emperor was off world somewhere and not expected to return anytime soon.

Hours later she was wandering near 500 Republica when she saw Senator Mon Mothma and a small entourage exit the apartment building and head towards a public transport speeder. Making her way to the speeder before it took off Ahsoka slipped on board and found herself at the opposite end from the Chandrillian senator. The speeder wasn't very crowded but something told the Jedi now was not the time to try to make contact; Imperial Security Bureau agents could be anywhere. They were only on the transport a few minutes before the senator got up to exit with Ahsoka following at a discreet distance. She watched as the small entourage entered a small café outside the senate building for their morning meal. She would attempt to make contact in the crowded square when they left.

* * *

Nar Shaada

Leia had arrived on Nar Shaada only to learn that Gardulla the Hutt was off planet at a secret meeting with Jabba the Hutt. Her first instinct had been to find the secret meeting and assassinate the Hutt there but had then dismissed the idea knowing that eventually the Hutt would return. One thing her father always her was to be patient. She had been waiting for two weeks with still no word on when the Hutt would be back. To learn the layout of Gardulla's palace Leia had persuaded one of the chief servants to hire her as a servant girl under a false name. The job allowed her to completely roam the palace unnoticed as she was just another servant the security guards grew accustomed to seeing every day.

She had learned a great deal about the Hutts dealings in the short time she had been at the palace. She learned Gardulla was just a lackey for Jabba the Hutt. She also learned that the Hutts were hermaphroditic displaying either masculine or effeminate traits, Gardulla was effeminate by Hutt standards. As she passed by two security guards she overheard them talking about a party being thrown in three days to celebrate the return of Gardulla and to celebrate a successful new deal. This was the opportunity she needed.

* * *

Tatooine

When Luke returned to the Lars moisture farm after creating his lightsaber he couldn't wait to show his master. To find Ahsoka gone came as a surprise since he had grown accustomed to her always being there much like Obi-Wan. But the Jedi Master explained that they wouldn't remain on Tatooine forever and that he had sent Ahsoka to lay the groundwork for later. He told Luke not to worry that she would be back soon enough and to welcome the brief respite from his training. When Luke asked what he should until she returned; Obi-Wan told him to work on his meditation and understanding of the force. One night after their evening meal the two sat around their shared hut.

"Master Kenobi, who trained you to be a jedi?" Luke asked

Obi-Wan who had been writing in his journal leaned back in his chair and looked at Luke "My master was a Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn." Then began to laugh

Luke looked confused "What's so funny Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan waved off the boys concerns but still laughing "I was just remembering how I almost ended up in the Jedi agricultural corps before Qui-Gon took me as his Padawan. On our way to Bandomeer we were accosted by pirates, had to fight a Hutt, climb up a mountain and fight a dark jedi before I proved to Qui-Gon that I didn't belong in the Agri-corps. It was all Master Yodas doing I suspect, putting us together in mean"

"What was he like as a teacher?" Luke asked becoming more intrigued. He found it hard to imagine Obi-Wan fighting anyone let alone pirates and hutts.

"Well he was a bit of a maverick and very reluctant to train anyone after his first padawan fell to the dark side. He believed in studying the living force more than he did the cosmic force. I've taught you both aspects to best of my abilities. But Qui-Gon strongly believed in utilizing the living force. In fact, he was the Jedi who discovered your father"

At the mention of his father Obi-Wan gained Luke's undivided attention "He's the one who trained my father?

Obi-Wan cursed himself, he had gotten carried away and now he had been careful "Well yes and no, you see shortly after he discovered your father Qui-Gon was killed by a Sith Lord on the planet of Naboo."

"What Sith Lord was it and what happened to him after killing Master Jinn?" Luke asked. It was rare that Obi-Wan talked about the past and Luke was going to make the most of the situation.

"I believe his name was maul, though I can't be sure, and I killed him. Shortly afterward the council granted me the rank of knight for doing so." Obi-Wan said as he got a faraway look in his eyes like he was fighting the Sith Lord again.

Luke was having difficult time picturing Master Kenobi as a Padawan fighting a Sith Lord. Maybe there was more to the old Jedi than there seemed.

"Master Kenobi, how come you and Master Ahsoka never talk about my father?" He asked

Obi-Wan and came back to reality and sighed, he had been hoping to avoid this topic despite his slip up. He would have to do his best to avoid revealing to much. "Your father, was one of the greatest Jedi I ever knew. I trained him from the age of nine. It was Qui-Gon's dying wish that Anakin be trained as a Jedi" He said

"If he was so powerful how was he defeated?" Luke asked.

Now here was a tricky subject Obi-Wan thought. Luke was not ready to know the truth of what happened to his father. As Obi-Wan thought deeply on the subject a thought occurred to him. He could tell the boy without actually telling the boy.

"When Master Windu and the other Jedi went to arrest Palpatine; your father followed along to help. Palpatine defeated all of the Jedi save Master Windu before father showed up. At the last minute Darth Vader betrayed the Jedi in the Chancellors office and pledged himself to Palpatine and with that fell to the dark side." Obi-Wan answered. He could still remember the way his heart had broken when he had seen the security holos of his former Padawan slaying the Jedi in the temple and kneeling before Darth Sidious.

"Is the dark side stronger?" Luke asked

"No" Obi-Wan quickly replied "it's quick to come in a fight, I know. It came to me when I defeated Maul and quickly left me. I felt sick afterwards. You must always be aware of the lingering seduction of the dark side." Obi-Wan cautioned the young padawan

"Yes Master Kenobi" Luke said before falling into a deep silence.

* * *

The _Executor_ – Kuat Drive Yards

Starkiller was meditating by staring deep into the red blade of his lightsaber. He found it helped focus his anger and rage. He thought once again of being stuck in the dark hold, of how his existence was being kept a secret by his master and how he didn't even know his real name. He had never left the ship, for as far back as he could remember he had been here. As he focused he heard the door the cargo holds open.

"Boy" he heard his master say

Starkiller deactivated the lightsaber before he got up to go kneel before his master. Wondering what kind of training Vader had for him now "Yes, my master"

"It is time for your first mission. I have had a vision of a Jedi on Imperial Center visiting senator Mon Mothma. You are to go arrest the senator and bring her to me, eliminate the Jedi. There is a pilot in the hangar waiting for you. Her name is Juno Eclipse. This will be your first test, now go." Vader commanded before flickering away to reveal PROXY standing before him.

"Oh master your first mission. Do be careful. I had looked forward to killing you myself" the holodroid said.

"I'll be fine PROXY "he told the droid as he got his feet and went to leave for the hangar. After he exited the hold he looked left and right. "PROXY, What way is the hangar?

"I'll show you master" the droid said before leading him to a nearby turbo lift and taking him to the hangar. Inside was a heavily modified imperial transport with a very attractive blonde pilot standing by the ramp. As Starkiller approached she snapped to attention.

"My Lord, I am Captain Juno Eclipse." She stated as he stopped in front of her

"What are your orders from Lord Vader Captain" he asked her as he took in the ship

Still at attention she responded "Lord Vader gave me my orders himself. I am to keep your ship running and fly you wherever your missions require."

"Relax Juno, you will find I'm highly informal" he said turning back to her and seeing her relax he continued "Tell me about the ship"

She started walking around the ship pointing out different features as she started telling him about it "It's a prototype really; it's called the _Rogue Shadow._ It will make point-five past light speed, it's armed with a laser cannon and has a cloaking device. It also has an advanced sensor array that I took the liberty of upgrading myself. Now you will be able to spy on any suspect ships across an entire system. I'm sorry sir, I didn't catch your name?"

"Starkiller" he said "Let get on our way then. We need to go to Imperial Center"

* * *

Imperial Center

Mon Mothma sat in her senatorial pod impatiently waiting for the session to end. After breakfast the day before she had been approached by what she thought was a beggar in Imperial Square but had really turned out to be a Jedi in disguise. After all these she had learned Obi-Wan Kenobi was alive and well. The Jedi had then requested a private audience but Mon Mothma was unable to meet with her that day or the night before due to senatorial and social obligations. She had however been able to make room in her schedule tonight before she was scheduled to return to Chandrilla. At first she had been hesitant about the Jedi; as helpful as they might be with the rebellion they could also be just as damaging. It had been eleven years since Bail Organa had disappeared into the spice mines of Kessel and one of his adopted daughters taken. Rumor had it Bail had died years ago and that said daughter had been killed just for being the offspring of a Jedi. Nobody knew for sure though. Nothing was certain in the Empire, not even being alive the next day.

As she sat there listening to Mas Amedda go on about how the Empire needed more taxation to fund the military due to increasing attacks by the rebels; she couldn't help but wonder what the Chagrian would do if he knew several of the senators to which he now spoke were in league with the rebels. Mon Mothma herself had been one of its founding members from the very beginning. That seemed like a lifetime ago. It had taken years to build up the rebellion and as they had grown they had stepped up their attacks. The Emperor referred to them as terrorists. They considered themselves freedom fighters. Soon they would be able to wage a full scale war against the Galactic Republic.

Finally, Mas Amedda finished his speech to lukewarm applause from the senate. It was hard to get excited over more burdens on their people but resistance in public was dealt with harshly in private. Resistance in private, if caught, was dealt with just as harshly. The senate was nothing more than a relic now. It held no real power. Everyone would vote for approval whether they wanted to or not to keep the world they represented from being punished. The Emperor did as he pleased. After a quick perfunctory vote, the new tax passed and the senate chambers began to empty.

She made her way back to her offices stopping along the way to greet her fellow senators, some of whom look worried about the new tax law. She did her best to reassure them but there was little she could do. They all had to vote for the Emperor's policies or face the consequences. Not many senators liked the idea of being dragged from their homes in the middle of the night or waking up with a blaster shot to the head. When she finally approached her office she saw her visitor was already outside the door waiting for her.

The visitor approached lowering her hood to reveal a Togruta female "Hello senator" the visitor said

"Hello" Mothma replied somewhat guardedly as she motioned for the Jedi to follow. Once inside the Jedi took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk while Mon Mothma sat behind it.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage" she said to the Jedi "You know my name but I don't know yours"

"Apologies, I am Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano and I believe we have a lot to discuss.

* * *

Imperial Center

Juno Eclipse piloted the Rogue Shadow down to the surface of the city planet. Starkiller was in the copilot seat going over the mission in his head. He was to kill the Jedi and bring The Senator to Lord Vader for questioning. As he approached the planet he reached out with the force and realized on a planet with this much life it would impossible to locate the Jedi especially if she was hiding her presence. That left the senator. He was sure she would easy to locate and after a quick search through the imperial database he saw she had just checked into her office. He would follow the senator until the Jedi made contact, kill the jedi and come back for the senator. He ordered Juno to drop him off as close to the senate offices as she could without raising suspicions.

The pilot got him a lot closer than he had expected would be the case and saw he was less than a kilometer away from his destination. Moving as quickly as he could without running he made his way to the senatorial office building. Upon arriving he was amazed at the lack of security to get in and out of the building and made his way to the security office. Vader had told him that it was imperative that he remain unnoticed so he snuck in and turned off all the security recorders and deleted the holos showing him entering the building. After he was finished he made his way to the nearest turbolift. The imperial database said her office was on the one hundred and seventy first floor of the building. Getting off the turbo lift he turned right to go find a spot where he could observe the senator's office. Just as he rounded the corner he saw the senator and a togruta female he assumed was the Jedi coming straight towards him. There was no doubt they had spotted him as they stopped dead in their tracks.

The two eyed him suspiciously and he felt her brush his mind with the force as he put up mental walls to keep her out. She reached under her robe and pulled a lightsaber from her belt and held it in her hand as she turned to the senator.

"Senator, I do believe it's time for you to leave" the togruta said as the senator turned and ran the other way.

"That was very foolish. There's no place she can go that I won't find her" Starkiller said pulling his lightsaber out and igniting the red blade.

He looked closer at the togruta as recognition form in his brain "I know you, you're Ahsoka Tano. The Empire has been looking for you"

"Well, I guess they found me" she said as she ignited her green blade

"indeed" He said before rushing forward.

The two locked blades. Starkiller attacked violently to try and throw Ahsoka off balance. His unconventional style was hard to predict so she went on the defensive and put her trust in the force to guide her actions. As she backed down the hallway she made her way to the atrium that she knew was on this floor so she could have more room to maneuver. Starkiller had expected her to use the forms PROXY had used when the droid assumed Ahsoka's likeness for their sparring. He had not taken into account that over the years styles changed and are refined to suit to user. While the togruta was still using those forms he expected, she had added two more to her repertoire.

Finally, they reached atrium and Ahsoka performed a back flip and landed on a large potted tree in the center. Once she had landed she reached out and started throwing some smaller potted plants at her opponent. Starkiller dodged these with ease. While PROXY had never been able to use such tricks during sparring due to being a droid this was a favorite tactic of Darth Vader to keep him on his toes when he dueled the dark lord.

After dodging another projectile Starkiller called out "That's a handy trick you picked up from Skywalker" he teased "But it's going to take a lot more than that to stop me"

If the mention of her former master unnerved her, she didn't show it. Instead he sensed calm from the Jedi. She threw another potted plant and leapt towards the spot she sensed he would land ready to strike. Starkiller was to quick though and had his blade up to deflect her blow before he regained his feet and gave her a hard push through the force that staggered her just enough to allow him to get up. Once on his feet he charged at her and in a fit of rage tackled her through a large window separating the atrium from the night sky.

As they crashed through the glass Ahsoka lost her grip on her lightsaber from the force of the unexpected attack. Starkiller rolled through the tackle and somersaulted to his feet. Ahsoka was a little slower to get up and before she could fully rise a blast of force lightning hit her square in the chest and sent her flying over the balcony into the night. Starkiller deactivated his lightsaber and walked to the spot where he had last seen the Jedi and looked over. He couldn't see any sign of her not that he expected to. He turned around and called the Jedi's weapon to his hand and went after the senator.

* * *

Nar Shaada

Leia moved her way through the crowd of the party serving drinks and waiting for an opportunity to make her move. Gardulla was sitting overseeing the party surrounded by her henchmen. The party was larger than Leia had expected but it didn't matter; an opportunity would present itself sooner or later. Leia silently cursed herself for not thinking to bring poison with her as it would have made the task much easier. As she looked around she noticed several of the guards were being less than professional and sneaking drinks in here and there. She was sure this would make the job easier in the end when it was time to escape. The party started to thin out in the early morning hours and Leia made her way back to the kitchen deciding once everyone had passed out she would kill Gardulla in her sleep and slip out of the palace.

When she reached the kitchen the man in charge of the servants grabbed her and informed her Gardulla wished to have a snack before she went to sleep and gave Leia a tray of something that looked like large black slugs. Leia took the tray and was surprised to see that the palace was already quiet as most of the party goers had either passed out or had already left. Here and there small groups still lingered and half the guards were on the brink of passing out themselves.

Leia came to Gardulla's quarters and announced her presence and that she had the crime lords snack. The Hutt commanded her to enter. As she entered the large ornate room Leia noticed all of the Hutts cronies were passed out from too much to drink. As she got closer to the Hutt she was told to place the tray on a table nearby and that she would be called when Gardulla wanted it removed. As she put down the tray she turned as her lightsaber dropped from her sleeve. With a movement so fast it was a complete blur she impaled the purple blade between the Hutts eyes killing her instantly. Looking around she noticed the sudden the commotion had gone unnoticed. She deactivated her lightsaber and quietly left the palace.


	8. Chapter 7

4 BBY

Imperial Center

Ahsoka Tano landed in the passing speeder of an imperial officer with a heavy thud causing it to veer wildly out of control almost hitting another speeder coming from the opposite direction. Shocked the officer looked back after regaining control to see a prone figure rising slowly in the back.

"what the…" the officer managed to say before a wave of a hand and a strong suggestion put him to sleep.

Ahsoka moved the imperial officer to the side and took control of the speeder. Her body ached from the lightning and the fall but with any luck the Sith thought she was dead. He had to be an apprentice to Darth Vader how else would he have recognized Anakin Skywalker's fighting style, she thought to herself. This was an unexpected development; it appeared as though the rule of two had been violated or The Emperor no longer saw a need for it. Somehow she figured The Emperor was unaware of the third Sith. But she could worry about that later for now she had to figure out a way off the planet; she turned the speeder towards the spaceport.

Mon Mothma had narrowly escaped the strange intruder in the senatorial offices. She didn't think he was behind her but she couldn't be sure. She had thought about rushing back to her apartment but dismissed the idea. She had been planning to return to Chandrilla after the senate session tonight anyway; so she headed straight to her personal landing pad where her pilot was waiting for.

"Good evening senator" He greeted her cheerfully ignoring the rush the senator seemed to be in "we're ready for the trip home if you are"

"Change of plans Lieutenant Royce" She said using his alliance rank instead of his cover "We're going to the new base on Yavin IV. "

"Yes Ma'am" he said enthusiastically as he followed her up the ramp behind her.

She had decided her cover in the senate was blown and sticking around any longer would be a mistake. It was time to join the alliance full time. Luckily she still had allies in the senate. Recently her old friends adopted daughter, Winter Organa, had been elected as the representative of Alderaan at the age of fifteen. The young girl had approached shortly after arriving on world asking how she could help. She had quickly gained Mon Mothma's trust and been welcomed into the fold. As she mentally inventoried her resources in the senate Lieutenant Royce came up behind her.

"How long should I tell General Dodonna we will be staying for?" he asked.

"Permanently" she replied

* * *

Tattooine

As the suns began to set Luke Skywalker was working on his sky hopper in the garage. With Ahsoka gone for the time being he was staying with his aunt and uncle while Obi-Wan had returned to the hut. He was enjoying his time off immensely. He had spent the last week hanging out with his friend Biggs Darklighter and their pal Windy before Biggs went off to the imperial academy to be a pilot. Luke wanted to warn his friend not to go; that the empire was evil, but somehow he knew Biggs would figure it out before it was to late. Instead they talked about girls and racing. As he finished installing a new power converter he heard a speeder pull up and someone got out yelling.

"Mr. Lars! Mr. Lars'" the voice yelled.

Luke immediately went to see what the yelling was about and entered the courtyard at the same time his uncle entered from the other side.

"Windy what in the two suns are you yelling about?" his uncle Owen asked as Windy raced down the stairs still yelling.

"My dad sent me to round up everyone one I could" Windy said reaching the bottom of the stairs

"What's going on Windy?" Luke asked before his uncle could

"Sand people! There's a large group heading toward the Darklighter place! He told me to come get you and go to three other farms. He sent my brother in the other direction!" windy exclaimed

With that Owen Lars turned around and went to go get his blaster rifle. When he came back out he told Windy he would go with him to round up the others.

"What about Luke?" Windy asked

"If the sand people are attacking as you say I'm going to send to the south for help" he said referring to Obi-Wan though only he and Luke knew that. "Now get in your speeder I'll be up in a minute"

He waited until Windy was up the stairs before turning to Luke. "When I went inside I saw the Imperial Weather service broadcasted a warning about a large sand storm coming from the west. I doubt Windy and I will make it past the first farm before we have to sit it out unless we want to get lost in the Dune Sea. I want you to go get Obi-Wan, you two can probably make it to the Darklighter estate before the storm hits. Huff Darklighter may not be well liked but an attack sand people is very serious" his uncle told him

"Okay Uncle Owen. I just need to go inside and get my lightsaber. As soon as you and Windy are gone I'll go get him and we will go see what we can do" Luke said

"Good boy" his uncle said patting him on the shoulder before following after Windy.

Luke went inside to get his lightsaber from his room and stopped to check on this sand storm. It was close, if he went to get Obi-Wan they may not make it to the Darklighter place before it hit. He could always go alone, he was sure he would catch hell from Obi-Wan and Master Ahsoka when she returned. Luke sat there for a moment before rushing out to his speeder.

* * *

Imperial Center

Ahsoka piloted the speeder into the spaceport and got out. She wasn't sure where she was going but trusted in the force to guide her and it was leading her into the spaceport. As she moved along between the pilots and travelers she tried to sense if anyone was following her but couldn't feel anyone paying close attention to her. She decided to duck into an alcove for an additional look around before proceeding. Looking around she couldn't see anyone giving more than a brief notice as they passed. After a few minutes she was firmly convinced she had escaped and stepped out of the alcove and made her way through the crowd. She didn't know what she was looking for but she knew she would know when she saw it. Slipping in between two Rodians she came face to face with a familiar looking pilot.

"Captain Solo what an odd coincidence meeting you here" she said

Han eyed at the togruta suspiciously, if there was one thing the Corellian didn't believe in, it was coincidences.

"Yeah…coincidence" he said dryly looking around for a trap.

Ignoring the suspicious look Ahsoka continued "Hey I don't suppose you're looking for additional crew are you?"

Not sensing a trap; Han decided it probably was just a coincidence "Well, we're heading to Nar Shaada. We really don't have much trouble with the Hutts" he stated.

"Perfect! That's exactly where I was going. What do we need to do to reach an agreement" she asked?

"Run into anther old friend and decide it was time to leave again?" he asked

"Something like that" she said "I'll give you three thousand credits for a ride"

"Seems like you've been busy since we dropped you off on Alderaan. Alright, you've got a deal. Follow me" he said before walking by her and heading towards the hangars.

* * *

Tatooine

Luke pushed the sky hopper as fast as he could be trying to get to the Darklighter estate ahead of the sand people and sand storm. Dodging his way between the jagged rocks that lined beggar's canyon he reached out with the force. He could feel the sand people moving almost parallel to his route. They would be there shortly. He pushed the speeder well beyond what was considered the safe operating range of its systems.

As he came shooting out of the canyon he could see the Darklighter place on his scanners two kilometers away. The sand people weren't showing, but then again they never did. The scanner was designed to pick up metal and electronics not organic matter. They were close though, he could sense their chaotic thoughts through the force. Just as the Darklighter estate came into view he saw a blaster shot moving to his left as he pulled up to the farm and got out.

"Biggs!" he called as his feet the ground

Coming out the house trailed by his son Huff Darklighter gave Luke a disapproving look. "What are you doing here boy? What was that blaster shot?" the Land Baron asked

"There's a large group of sand people moving this way, I thought that was you guys shooting" he said.

"Must have been one of the hands out on the perimeter" Biggs offered from behind his father

Huff looked at his son then back to Luke. "Well if there's a big group coming why didn't you bring help?"

"Windy and my uncle are out gathering up some of the other farmers they'll be along as soon they can." Luke offered

"Why didn't you go with them? What's one extra hand going to offer in a fight?" Huff asked

"it's better than nothing" Luke countered "I figured maybe some farmers may already be here"

With that Huff told Biggs to gather up what few hands they had and to set up a small perimeter and went back inside. At first Luke thought maybe he had gone to get a weapon but when it was clear he wasn't coming back out Luke told Biggs he was going to scout the sand peoples position before Tatoo II fully set. Biggs told him to be careful as he hopped in his speeder and went south in the direction of the blaster shot he had seen earlier; he hadn't travelled very far before another shot from behind a group of rocks disabled his speeder. Hopping out he crouched behind it trying to sense where the shooter was. He was so focused on his search he didn't notice that two others had snuck up behind him until they let out a war cry. Jumping out of the way before he was hit by a gaffi stick Luke jumped to his feet and activated his lightsaber.

Upon seeing the blue blade, the two sand people that had snuck up behind him froze momentarily before backing away slowly to get away from Luke. Perplexed by the sudden change of events Luke couldn't help but be fascinated. He had never heard of the sand people backing away from a fight even when heavily outnumbered. If there was one thing people on Tatooine knew; it was any fight with the sand people was a fight to the death. After they had disappeared into the darkness Luke started his walk back to the Darklighter estate. He made it back just as the sand storm started to hit. Biggs came running up to Luke.

"Luke! I have to get everyone inside; this storm is going to be fierce. What did you find out?" Biggs asked knowing the sand storm wouldn't bother the sand people but it would render the humans helpless.

"Get everyone in Biggs, the sand people are pulling back" Luke said

"What? Why?" his friend asked trying to shield his face

Luke was doing the same now "I don't know but let's get inside" he suggested.

The two friends went inside where Huff Darklighter accused Luke of fabricating the whole story; until one of the other hands verified that he had been the one to fire the shot Luke saw when he was approaching the estate. Realizing it was a fight not worth having Huff Darklighter went to bed while the other hands found a place to sleep wherever they could as the storm raged outside. Luke and Biggs stayed up all night talking about the latter's impending departure for the imperial academy.

As the storm subsided and the two suns of Tatooine came up Biggs loaned Luke a speeder bike and he went to his uncle's farm. When he got home he found his aunt, uncle and Obi-Wan all waiting for him and they were not very happy.

"What we're you thinking Luke?" his aunt asked. She had obviously been worried when Obi-Wan showed up that morning without him and not knowing anything about an attack by sand people.

Owen and Windy hadn't even made it to the first farm before being forced to turn back. Owen had sent the boy home in the morning knowing that it was to late to help the Darklighter's at that point. After chastising the boy for what seemed like an eternity; Obi-Wan finally announced that he and Luke should return to their hut to continue Luke's training, if no other reason than to keep him out of any further trouble.

They drove back home in silence. When they finally arrived Luke put his things inside and was preparing to do his afternoon mediations when Obi-Wan came and spoke to him.

"What you did last night was reckless and foolish. You might very well have been killed. But it reminded me of another young Jedi I once knew" the aging Jedi Master said

"I'm sorry master" Luke said

"That's what he would tell me every time he didn't listen as well" Obi-Wan chuckled. The boy certainly had some of Anakin's recklessness, but he also had Padme's caution. "Tell me what did you feel as you went out to face them?"

Luke looked up at Obi-Wan not sure what the Jedi was asking "Honestly master I was afraid. I knew if I came here to get you the Darklighter's would be on their own. I also knew they were going to need the help so off I went" Luke said

"But you overcame that fear" Kenobi said stroking his beard in thought "I'm curious why the sand people retreated up seeing your lightsaber"

Luke was puzzled as well "I don't know Master Kenobi, as soon as they saw it they backed away. The chaos I sensed turned to outright fear when they saw it"

"Very interesting" Obi-Wan said "Well, crisis averted I suppose. What you did was very courageous Luke, but also very stupid. Next time come and get me. I suppose Ahsoka will need to be told"

"Yes Master" Luke replied.

* * *

Vjun

"I was unable to locate the senator after she ran in the senate offices" the kneeling image of Starkiller said "I know she was due to come to Chandrilla but since arriving here myself I've learned the senator never arrived"

Darth Vader listened as Starkiller gave his report. He had encountered a lone jedi in the senate building I he identified as Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, his former Padawan in another life. The news that Ahsoka was dead caused Vader a brief moment sorrow that quickly turned to anger as he realized once again his former apprentice had been the victim of the Jedi. Many years ago Ahsoka had been framed for bombing the Jedi Temple. Anakin Skywalker had worked tirelessly to prove his padawans innocence. Eventually Skywalker had discovered that Barris Offee was the real culprit. Having cleared her name, the Jedi Council had offered her knighthood but Ahsoka had declined and left the Jedi Order. Her departure was one of the reasons Vader had never put her on the list of wanted Jedi. Afterwards, Skywalker had insisted that Ahsoka be recorded as having passed her trials achieving the rank of Jedi Knight before her departure.

The image of Starkiller continued to kneel before him. He had partially failed in his mission and Vader knew he must be punished but he had passed the test Vader had wanted him to pass. He had defeated a fully trained Jedi Knight.

"Return to the _Executor_ and await further instructions" Vader commanded before breaking the connection.

A few hours later a shuttle was approaching the castle using the codes he had supplied Leia several weeks before. Vader was curious as to what the delay was but when Leia finally entered the office and gave her report he agreed she was right to wait for her target to come to her. He had received word of Hutts death several days before and knew she would be returning soon.

"Your strength in the dark side is growing my daughter" he said

"Thank you, my master" the kneeling Leia said before being dismissed

* * *

Tatooine

A week after Luke's incident with the sand people Ahsoka returned home. She gave her report on the rebels which called themselves The Alliance to Restore the Republic. Mon Mothma had told her that their forces were growing as more and more systems joined the alliance but they were not ready to face the Empire in an all out war. She was sure the alliance would welcome the Jedi in the fight against the Emperor but she needed to discuss the matter with the alliance leadership before she could say for certain. There were some who believed the Jedi Order had actually staged a coup, though they were in the minority. She told Obi-Wan and Luke of the unknown Sith she had encountered in the senate offices. She didn't believe Palpatine was aware of his existence since the only Sith anyone in the galaxy knew about was Darth Vader and the suspicions of a few, besides the Jedi who knew for a fact, that Palpatine may actually be a Sith himself.

After giving her report Obi-Wan informed her of Luke's encounter with the sand people. She didn't reprimand Luke as she was sure that Obi-Wan had done so already and there was no further need for it. Both of them, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, agreed that by going to face the sand people alone; Luke had passed the trial of courage. That left only two trials for the boy, the trial of flesh and the trial of spirit. They agreed force would give both to Luke in due time.


	9. Chapter 8

.5 BBY

Imperial Star Destroyer _Vengeance_

Colonel Jerun Redstar sat in his quarters aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer _Vengeance_ mentally preparing his report for Darth Vader. It was discovered that rebel spies had gained access to the plans for The Emperor's secret super weapon project. During a recent attack on one of The Empires advanced research facilities a group had successfully breached the command center and downloaded the plans from the main computer. After months of chasing them from one end of the galaxy to the other he had finally corned the group on Ord Mantell. The Emperor himself had ordered the plans recovered at any cost.

Lord Vader had then tasked him with finding the stolen plans and bringing them back. While not given direct command of the _Vengeance_ the captain and its crew had been tasked with assisting him in whatever way he deemed necessary. They were currently positioned above Ord Mantell preparing to strike when a young lieutenant walked in.

"Sir, Lord Vader wants you to make contact as soon as possible" The junior officer said

"Very well Lieutenant, that will be all" Colonel Redstar dismissed him without even looking up from his data pad as he made a final note.

He got up and made his way to the nearest communication room and walked in and stepped on the holoprojector. Moments later the image of Darth Vader appeared before him.

"Colonel, what of your progress?" Vader asked his longtime aide

"My Lord, a rebel group known as Rogue one is responsible for the theft of the Death Star plans. We have tracked them to the planet of Ord Mantell and are preparing our assault to capture the group as we speak. I have every confidence that we will soon recover the plans and have the rebels in custody" The colonel reported.

"I hope that you do; for your sake Colonel Redstar. The Emperor wants those plans found" Vader said leaving him there as the connection was broken.

* * *

Imperial Super Star Destroyer _Executor_

Once the connection was broken Darth Vader made his way down to his private hold. No one was allowed to enter it without the express permission of the dark lord. When he entered Starkiller was battling PROXY, who had taken the form of Vader's former master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and winning. Once the duel was over Starkiller noticed his master and came to kneel before him.

"What is thy bidding my master" the boy said as he knelt before Vader.

"My spies have located a Jedi on the world of Raxus Prime. His name Kazdan Paratus, I'm told he has descended into madness. This will be a true test of your skill. Paratus is very powerful, I do not expect you to survive" the dark lord said

"I will destroy him and bring you his lightsaber my master" Starkiller said in reply not willing to accept defeat so readily.

Vader looked at the boy for a moment. "I will be most impressed if you do"

With that Vader walked out of the hangar and made his way to the bridge. Once there he gave Admiral Ozzel orders to head to Bast Castle.

* * *

Tatooine

Obi-Wan sat in a deep state of meditation as he communed with the force. Lately he had been having visions of his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Usually such visions indicated a pending visit from the spirit of the long deceased Jedi. He had communicated with his master a few times in the past when he needed council on how best to train Luke. Without the guidance of the Jedi Council and access to the normal training methods he had some times found himself at a loss.

He went even deeper into his meditations. He found himself back in the palace where they had fought the Sith Lord Darth Maul; only this time he wasn't fighting Maul he was fighting Anakin again. As they dueled fiercely on the bridges; Obi-Wan sensed the light inside his former apprentice though it was just a pinprick of light in the dark, like that of a distant star in the night sky, not the blinding light of the force he remembered. Suddenly he was a young man again and found himself in the halls of the Jedi Temple walking with Qui-Gon.

"Hello Obi-Wan "Qui-Gon said

"Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan replied "it's good to see you, old friend"

"And you as you well" Qui-Gon said "I take it you and Ahsoka are having trouble with your training again" he said as they walked along the empty halls that looked exactly as Kenobi remembered from his youth.

"Yes master, Luke has passed all but two of his trials and Ahsoka and I are a lot a loss as to how to he can face them on Tatooine. "He confided in his former teacher.

Qui-Gon stopped and turned to Kenobi "I'm afraid he won't be able to face both of them on Tatooine. While he can do the Trial of spirit in a deep meditative trance, as you well know, he simply does not have enough inner darkness to do so effectively"

"Yes master, that's where the problem is. I believe it is time for Luke to bring the fight to the Emperor and his father. It's the only way for him to face his final trials"

Qui-Gon studied his student for a momen,t appearing to be lost deep in thought "It's not time to leave Tatooine yet. I told you several years ago that you would know when it was time. It's coming soon but not yet. As for the trials, the boy will face the trial of flesh before you leave. As for the trial of spirit he will face that in due time." The former master told his former apprentice "Trust in the force"

Obi-Wan turned and continued walking down the hall "I understand; the force will guide us has as it always has. Even when we don't understand why it leads to the places it does"

"You have far exceeded any expectations I ever held for you my former padawan." Qui-Gon said

"Thank you master; I feel the same way about Ahsoka. She has exceeded the expectations I had for her in training Luke. I think leaving the order when she did was better for her than if she had stayed."

"You may be right. I have been watching her with the boy, once you leave Tatooine I believe you should send her to Master Yoda on Daghobah. Once the boys training is complete I think she will be ready to hold the rank of Jedi Master, but that will be up to Yoda and yourself to decide." They stopped again and this time Obi-Wan saw they were standing outside the doors leading to the Jedi Council chambers.

"Send her to him if you think she's ready. Her and the boy will be the ones to rebuild the order after the Sith are defeated" Qui-Gon continued

"I understand Master" Obi-Wan said

Qui-Gon placed both of his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulder "I have to join council now. I won't be visiting you anymore my old friend. You know what you must do to complete the boys training. Follow your instincts and listen to the force. Both have served you well."

With that Qui-Gon turned and entered the council chambers. As the doors opened Obi-Wan looked inside and could scarcely believe his eyes. The entire council sat before him; save the chairs Anakin, Yoda and he himself would have occupied. All the Masters were there Stass Allie, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon and Master Windu. All of them were there and they were all looking at him as Qui-Gon took the seat Anakin last occupied.

"I'm just holding it until the rightful owner comes along" Qui-Gon said to Obi-Wan with a wink as he adjusted his robes.

Confused by what his master meant he took in the room one more time. He met the gaze of Master Windu who nodded his head at Obi-Wan just as the doors closed.

* * *

Vjun

Leia was in the sparring room with PROXY2; she had mastered the first six lightsaber forms with both a single and double bladed lightsaber. The droid was explaining to her the intricacies of form VII while projecting the image of a bald dark skinned jedi with a purple blade similar to her own.

"This is Master Mace Windu" PROXY2 said "He was master and creator of the Vapaad lightsaber form; a variation of the form known as Juyo or the ferocity form"

He continued to explain how the form worked. It was a purely aggressive form that had no defensive aspects and was thus perfect for use with a double bladed lightsaber. For the jedi it required them to walk the fine line between light and dark without giving themselves over to the dark side. For a Sith it allowed them to call more deeply on the dark side for power. Attacks using form VII come from unpredictable angles making it hard to defend against. After the droid was done explaining this he demonstrated it for her. Watching the droid, she grasped the concept fairly quickly. When he was done Leia practiced it herself with a singe blade of her lightsaber.

Just as she felt she was getting the hang of it the door to the sparring room opened and Darth Vader walked in. Turning off her lightsaber Leia fell to one knee as her father approached.

"Hello father" she said

"I see you are learning form seven" he said slightly impressed. It was a hard form to learn and even harder to master.

"I have mastered all the other forms" she said

"Indeed you have, you have become a most effective instrument of our revenge. Rise my daughter" he commanded as she rose to her feet. "I have a new test for you, one that will prove your worth to our cause"

"Yes father" she said

"General Rahm Kota has seized the TIE Factory above Nar Shaada, the very factory whose creation you helped secure when you assassinated Gardulla the Hutt three years ago. He is a Jedi Master who refused to use clone troops during the war and thus escaped order sixty-six." Vader told her "Do not let him escape again"

"Yes father" she said before turning to leave.

* * *

Raxus Prime

Juno Eclipse brought the _Rogue Shadow_ down to the surface of Raxus Prime. It was a highly industrial planet with factories everywhere. The surface of the planet was littered with toxic debris and pockets of poisonous gas. She shuddered at the thought of having to spend time on the surface and didn't envy Starkiller in his task of hunting down the insane Jedi that Lord Vader said was hiding down there somewhere.

"Coming in for drop off" she yelled back to the waiting Starkiller

"Get me in close Juno" Starkiller replied as he waited by the ramp.

She piloted the vessel down to the surface and when she was about two meters away from landing she dropped the ramp and Starkiller jumped off.

As he landed Starkiller could see a junk tower in the distance that resembled the destroyed Jedi Temple on Imperial Center. As he made his way across a toxic lake filled with floating junk he was attacked by a few Rodian scavengers that offered little in the way of a challenge. Once across the lake he made his way through the junk fields encountering a few more rodians once again dispatching them with ease.

The closer he got to the junk tower he encountered less scavengers and more junk droids. The junk droids proved more of a challenge than the scavengers but he still defeated them, though not quite as easily. Lord Vader was right, this was proving to be a tough test for the aspiring Sith. After battling several of the droids through a small valley he finally came to the tower. Reaching out with the force and ripping the doors off he battled his way inside to the elevator.

* * *

TIE Factory above Nar Shaada

The Sith interceptor piloted by Leia approached the orbital TIE Factory and landed in one of the lower hangars where the containment shields had been destroyed and the blast doors had not deployed. Landing her shuttle Leia reached out with the force and shut the blast doors that would allow atmosphere back into the hangar before exiting the craft. Once making it out of the hangar she encountered a squad of storm troopers, not knowing who the figure in black robes and battle armor and Mandalorian battle mask was, they assumed she was one of the rebels attacking the factory and opened fire. Leia dispatched them quickly and battled more of the troopers as she made her way up the many levels towards the control tower.

She had just made it to the manufacturing section and entered the area where the twin ion engines were fabricated. As the door opened she saw rebels and storm troopers in pitched battle with an AT-ST in in the middle firing at Kota's troops. She leapt into the fray striking down rebels and imperials alike while also dodging fire from the AT-ST. Once the ground troops from both sides had been destroyed she reached out with the force and picked the vehicle up and crushed it like a can. Once that was done she looked for a way up to the next platform to continue her mission.

As she looked around she couldn't spot any stairs or turbolift. She must have passed them on her way through the station. She did however notice the elevators that took the TIE fighter wings to their next destination had stalled with several wings still on them. With a running leap, Leia, aided by the force, jumped from wing to wing until she was on the next level. As soon as her feet landed she took off running along the platform. Once through the door she battled her way through the station once again until she found herself at the bottom of the control tower where Rahm Kota waited.

* * *

Raxus Prime

As Starkiller exited the turbolift what he saw slightly disturbed him. Seated around a facsimile of the old Jedi Council chamber sat junk sculptures of the old Jedi Masters. Lord Vader had been right once again, Kazdan Paratus was clearly insane. Waiting in the middle for him was another giant junk droid and no sign of the jedi, though Starkiller could sense he was close.

As he stepped into the makeshift chamber the droid came to life and swung at him with one of his giant arms. Dodging out of the way Starkiller hit the droid with a sustained blast of force lightning until it flew apart.

"Paratus! You're going to have to do better than that. Come out and face me coward!" he yelled attempting to draw out the Jedi

Just then a male Aleena with four robotic arms on his back appeared behind him. "Don't worry masters. I'll defend you from this Sith scum"

With that the Jedi flew at Starkiller with a yellow bladed force pike. He was able to block the blows easily. As he fended off the Jedi's strikes Starkiller realized the Jedi would not be as formidable as Vader thought. His lightsaber skills far exceeded what he was facing. Finally deciding he need not defend anymore Starkiller started to attack. Just as he was about to penetrate the Jedi's defense, the aleenian flew into the sky just outside of the makeshift council chamber and began hurling pieces of junk at the Sith.

"You're not welcome here Sith!" Paratus yelled before hurling the first piece of debris

Starkiller was far too powerful to be beaten with such a tactic and he reached and grabbed the junk pieces being thrown at him with the force and launched them back. The Jedi grew frustrated when he realized the only way to defeat Starkiller would be to come back in and lock blades with the aspiring Sith once more. Coming back into the junk chambers he once again attempted attack Starkiller who slipped out of the way. Starkiller brought his crimson blade down across the Jedi's back severing the robotic arms. He brought his red blade back around and through the back Kazdan Paratus.

"I'm sorry masters I've failed you" Paratus said with his last breath.

Starkiller pulled out his comlink. "Juno, I'm done here"

Once back aboard the _Rogue Shadow_ he had Juno take them into orbit so he could send his report to Darth Vader before returning to the _Executor._ Once they were off planet he went back to the hold and told PROXY to contact his master. Once the image of Vader appeared he dropped to one knee and help up Kazdan's force pike.

"Kazdan Paratus is dead my master, we are just about to head back to the ship" he said from his kneeling position

"Impressive, most impressive" Darth Vader said "Do not return the _Executor_ just yet. Go to Korriban, there you will find The Valley of the Dark Lords."

Starkiller looked up and his eyes met Vader's "What is my mission master?"

"There is a test that awaits you there. _If,_ you survive you will have proven yourself worthy to be my apprentice." Vader said

"Yes master. I will prove myself worthy" Starkiller replied.

"We shall see" The image of Darth Vader said before flickering away and leaving only PROXY behind.

Once the transmission had ended he walked back to the cockpit where Juno informed him they had received the coordinates for Korriban. Starkiller instructed her to put them into the navigational computer and head there immediately.

* * *

TIE Factory above Nar Shaada

Rahm Kota waited patiently in the command center for Darth Vader to meet him. He could feel the dark lord's presence nearby coming up the turbolift. He had his men spread out and ready to engage Vader as soon as he stepped off the lift. For months he had been attacking imperial targets trying to draw the Sith Lord into combat. The moment was finally here. He centered himself in the force as the turbo lift stopped and the doors opened. Instead of Vader, a female figure dressed in black robes and battle armor with accompanying Mandalorian battle mask stepped off instead.

"A girl? Months attacking imperial targets, and Vader sends a girl to fight me?" The general said when he realized he hadn't sensed Vader at all.

Leia walked into the command center and noticed the troops scattered around the command center. They were unsure whether or not to fire on her.

"You must be General Kota" she said her voice slightly distorted by the battle mask.

She came to a stop just in front of the turbolift as she pulled her lightsaber from her belt. At this moment one of the troops ran forward to hit her with the stock of his blaster rifle. She grabbed him with the force and flung him across the room and snapped his neck with a sickening crack. As the body landed the rest of the troops opened fire. She activated one of her purple blades and deflected all the shots back in the direction they came from, killing the remaining rebels.

"Is that how you normally greet your guests?" she asked in a reprimanding tone.

Kota drew his green lightsaber and leapt at the intruder who activated a second blade on her lightsaber and slipped into a Vaapad form.

"Vaapad, haven't seen that in almost twenty years" he said as their blades locked.

"Don't go getting nostalgic on me Kota. I didn't come here so you could relive the good ole days. I came to make sure you never bother the empire again" she retorted.

With a quick spin Leia tried to bring her second blade up to strike the Jedi in the back but he was ready. She aggressively pushed forward with her strikes trying to wear down his defenses. She was far stronger than he realized and he began to tire. She went to strike him with an upward sweep of her second blade but he managed to dodge out of the way. As he did she clipped one of his shoulder pads though. He tried slipping into a defensive form but it proved to be inadequate against her more aggressive style. His lightsaber went flying out of his hands just as he felt himself being lifted up by the throat. Leia started choking him and throwing pieces of debris, leftover from their brief battle, at him at the same time.

"I really thought you would be more of a challenge. I really hope you're not the best of Jedi. My father said you were one of the greatest fighters in the order. No wonder you Jedi fell so easily" she mocked him

"Your…Your father…Vader" he managed to choked out as he felt his windpipe closing

"Correct" She said just before she buried her violet blade into his chest and closed off his airway at the same time.

Dropping the Jedi's body to the floor she called his lightsaber to her hand and left the command center. She encountered no resistance going back through the station as she made her way back to the hangar. When she reached her ship she got in and once again opened the blast doors and took off. Once in open space she opened a com-channel to Bast Castle. Moments later a small figure of her father appeared before her.

"Father, General Kota is dead" she informed him

"Very good. Go to Korriban, there you will find the Valley of the Dark Lords. If you survive the valley you will prove yourself and we can begin the final stage of our revenge" He told her

"Yes father" with the that the connection was broken had the small Sith interceptor leapt into hyperspace.


	10. Chapter 9

.5 BBY

Imperial Star Destroyer _Executor_

As the transmission to his daughter ended Darth Vader walked out of the holo projection room and walked to the bridge of his super star destroyer and looked out the viewport at the Death Star. The Emperor had ordered him to assist Grand Moff Tarkin with the final phase of construction; but right now he had other things on his mind, so he was going to Vjun until one of them returned. He told Emperor that he was going to assist in hunting down the stolen plans. But for Vader it was time to determine which of his two apprentices was worthy of the title Sith Lord and would thus help him overthrow The Emperor. His meditations foresaw Starkiller defeating Leia at times, at others Leia defeated Starkiller. Both were strong in the force and he wouldn't know until one of them returned. Not knowing was very odd for Vader whose visions were usually clear cut.

He had been planning this confrontation for years. Where Leia had been taught in the traditional method; he had done the opposite with Starkiller teaching him the basics and allowing him to develop on his own. It was an experiment to see which method yielded the stronger Sith. So far both had proven to be apt pupils, learning and growing stronger than Vader hoped. Whoever returned would be a very powerful ally indeed.

He had sent both to Korriban, a dead planet that was the former home world of the Sith Empire that was founded over six thousand years ago. Many variations of that empire had made the world their home. Training their acolytes to be Sith Lords at the ancient Sith academy, fighting each other for the title Dark Lord of the Sith, betraying one another. A thousand years ago Darth Bane destroyed the last group to claim the ancient home world. The Brotherhood of Darkness had been tricked by Bane into destroying itself after dubbing him to weak to be a proper Sith. That was when had implemented the rule of two. That was why Vader had pitted his two apprentices against one another. After they defeated The Emperor there would be two Sith again. One to embody the power and one to crave it. Only the strong were worthy.

* * *

Korriban

The _Rogue Shadow_ dropped out of hyperspace and Juno Eclipse checked her scanners for any other ships in the system and on the planet. A lone ship was on the surface in the very valley they were heading to.

"Sir, Scanners are showing an unidentified ship in the Valley of the Dark Lords; about one kilometer from the ancient Sith Academy" Juno reported to Starkiller

"That's odd. According to PROXY Korriban isn't even on any star maps. Either the Sith or Jedi didn't want anyone knowing where it was" Starkiller said. After thinking about it for a moment he added "Whoever that is must be my test."

"Juno, engage the cloaking device. I don't want whoever is down there knowing we're here until I'm ready to strike" he ordered his pilot before turning to his droid "PROXY, can you identify what kind of ship that is"

PROXY studied the image before him and scanned his databank before replying "Why that's a Sith Interceptor. The last one was believed destroyed over a thousand years ago during the war with the Brotherhood of Darkness"

Starkiller turned back around in the copilot seat and wondered who would be on Korriban in a ship nobody has seen for a thousand years.

* * *

Ord Mantell

Colonel Redstar was walking through the streets of Ord Mantell City flanked by a squad of storm troopers. He had occupied the city two days prior with three legions of the Empires best storm troopers, including Vader's legendary 501st. So far the rebel group responsible for stealing the death star plans was proving be very elusive. While they had captured a number of fugitives wanted by the empire there had been no sign of the group known as Rogue One. He had ordered the captured fugitives questioned just in case one of them might know something; but so far nothing significant to his mission had been learned. Little did he know not even two hundred meters from his current location the very group he was hunting was watching him nervously. Five males and a female sat huddled in an apartment trying to figure out how to escape the imperial occupation.

"Colonel Redstar sir, my men have just captured a woman that's a known rebel spy" one of the storm trooper commanders said running up to him

"Finally! A break" Colonel Redstar said "take me to her at once"

The storm trooper commander led the way to an apartment not far from the cantina. Inside was a red-haired woman bound in stuff cuffs being interrogated by a squad leader inside. She had clearly been beaten a bit, there was a cut on her lip and red puffiness around her eyes. Colonel Redstar entered the room as the squad leader was about to deliver another blow before the Colonel stopped him.

"That will be enough trooper. We have people who specialize in extracting information from scum like this. Have your men search the apartment" he ordered the troopers.

"Yes sir!" several troopers replied in unison.

Colonel Redstar walked up to the woman on the floor "What's your name?" he asked

The red-haired woman didn't respond and instead gave him an icy stare. This was about what he had expected to get from the rebel.

"Eventually you will break" he told her "All of you do, usually rather quickly I might add"

His comment once again was met with a stone cold glare that he recognized as hatred. A trooper came up behind him and handed him an identification chip showing the woman was from Alderaan. Colonel Redstar decided to see if he could push the woman's buttons a little bit before she was taken to the interrogators.

"Soresa SolarWind of Alderaan. I thought you Alderaanians were a peaceful people. At least that's what Bail Organa told us during his interrogation. Yet here we have member of his people fighting the empire." he said watching her reaction "that doesn't sound very peaceful to me"

Once again she said nothing; but the look of hatred on her face increased in intensity. He was getting to her, he could tell. Just a little more twisting of the vibroblade was all it would take.

"Alderaanians do prove to be a tough bunch under interrogation. It took six hours for Bail Organa to break. That's the record. He was a blubbering mess by the end though as he spilled all his secrets. Did you know he kidnapped one of his daughters from a fellow senator?" He said watching her reaction.

"Liar, Bail Organa would never do such a thing. Wait until we get him out of the Kessel mines. He'll bring the fight to you imp sand suckers. You stole his daughter, our princess, how could you expect us not to fight you." she said

Colonel Redstar knew he had gotten to her. A smile creased his face as he squatted down to look her in the eye.

"I assure you, that will never happen. You see, Bail Organa died fifteen years ago screaming like a stuck bantha and his so called daughter was returned to her rightful father. In fact, your princess was the one who finally ended his traitorous existence" He told her as she tried to hide the look of horror that crossed her face and she shook her head in disbelief.

"LIAR!" She said and spit blood in his face.

He stood up and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the bloody spit off his face. "That was exactly what your princess said before cutting open his chest and relieving him of his head" he turned to the commander of his storm troopers "take her to the interrogators aboard the _Vengeance._ Tell them I want the location of those plans _"_

* * *

Korriban

The _Rogue Shadow_ landed half a kilometer from the Academy, halfway between the mysterious ship and the ancient edifice. He had told PROXY to do what he could to disable the ship in case whoever was here was able to slip past them and try to escape.

Upon exiting the ship, Starkiller could feel his powers growing in the dark side. Amplified by the ghosts of long dead Sith no doubt. He could hear them whispering to him through the force, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. As he moved along the valley floor he kept passing the bodies of dead animals. All of them were fresh kills by a lightsaber blade, he was sure. Whoever had landed before him had had to battle their way up to the academy.

As he reached the doors he reached out with the force trying to locate the mysterious stranger but the planet was to steeped in the dark side to get any kind of idea. All he was able to sense for sure was that they were somewhere in the academy. He reached up and pulled the large doors open and went inside.

* * *

Leia crept along the halls of the ancient Sith Academy with her lightsaber ready but not ignited. She had arrived on the planet fourteen hours ago. She had landed in the valley and had been forced to battle many of the planets creatures; Tuk'ata, wraids, hssiss and shyracks all feeding off the dark side for power, just to reach the ancient doors. She was sure the beasts weren't her tests, Vader would never make it that easy for her. No, whatever it was would no doubt result in death if she failed.

She was on the third floor where the ancient dark council used to hold their sessions when she heard the large doors to the academy open. Cloaking her presence and using force camouflage she moved to a position that allowed her to look down into the great hall. Her mandalorian mask allowed her to see things normally hidden by shadows or the dark. She saw a figure in dark robes similar to hers, walk in and stop in the center to look around. Her test was no doubt to kill this person. The figure unclipped a lightsaber from their belt and disappeared down a hallway to the right. As quietly and as quickly as she could, Leia followed.

* * *

Starkiller stopped in the Great Hall and let his eyes adjust to the dark. He could sense he was being watched but as he looked around he couldn't tell where the mysterious figure was. Off to his right he noticed a corridor. He would lead them down there and strike from the shadows, he thought to himself. Whoever they were he could tell they were no Jedi, they had the power of the dark side. He turned and went down the hall about a hundred meters and slipped into a room and waited.

* * *

Leia followed down the hallway sticking to the walls, still camouflaged, looking for her prey. She could feel them waiting for her; looking for an opportunity to strike. The dark side was strong with them. As she passed a room on her left, she could sense them hiding in there. She moved a little farther down the wall and stopped to watch the door. She would wait until they grew impatient and attack when they came out.

* * *

Starkiller thought he heard footsteps approach and pass the door but he hadn't seen anyone. As they faded down the hall he waited for them to come back. When they got close again he would leap out and strike them down. He closed his eyes and felt the dark side flow through him, he drew strength from it.

He had been waiting for awhile and was growing impatient. Where did the mysterious figure go? He reached out again trying to locate them and couldn't. Guessing they had gone down the hall to a lower level Starkiller started to quietly stalk his stalker.

He had just stepped into the hallway looking to his right when he heard a snap-hiss and the hallway was suddenly illuminated in a purple light. He rolled away from his attacker, in the direction of great hall, just in time to avoid the strike. Adding the red light of his own lightsaber to the mix, he hopped back to his feet and finally got a good look at the mysterious figure. What he saw was a woman dressed much like himself wearing a battle mask. The figure moved forward to strike again.

* * *

Imperial Star Destroyer _Vengeance_

Standing in the holo projection room aboard the _Vengeance,_ Colonel Redstar was giving his report on the Ord Mantell operation to Darth Vader. The rebel spy, Soresa SolarWind, had died during her interrogation. But not before confirming that she had indeed received the technical readouts for the death star and had passed them along to a cell in the Arkanis sector.

"We have just arrived in the Tatoo system my lord" Colonel Redstar reported "I've requested several more ships to help patrol other nearby systems in this sector."

"Your search is taking far longer than I or The Emperor planned Colonel Redstar." The image of Vader said. "Your interrogators should not have been so eager. Killing the rebel before she had told you everything may cost us"

"Yes my lord, the interrogator who did the questioning has been reprimanded and demoted" Colonel Redstar said nervously.

"Do not report another failure colonel. I will not be so forgiving next time" Vader said as his image flickered and disappeared.

* * *

Korriban

Leia pushed her opponent back towards the great hall. Once again she was using the Juyo form, she liked its aggressiveness. He was holding his own against her and Leia got the feeling he wanted her in the great hall a place where there would more room for him to move around. That too could work to Leia's advantage. As their blades crashed together again she stuck out her left hand, while holding her lightsaber with her right, and pushed him with the force into the great hall.

Once he landed she leapt at him and brought her violet blade down, burning a line in the floor where his head should have been. Sensing danger, Leia ducked just in time to avoid the red blade coming at her from behind. After it passed over her, she stood and deflected another strike as she and her opponent started circling each other.

"You're strong in the dark side" he told her "but not strong enough!"

With that he lashed out again but she was able to deflect it and attempt a strike of her own, which he also blocked. She tried to kick his legs out from under him but he easily avoided and tried to bring his blade down on her head leaving his torso open. She couldn't move her blade to strike with; so instead she punched him in the gut and watched him stagger backwards.

* * *

Whoever she is, she's been trained well. Starkiller though to himself. It didn't matter though; he knew he could defeat her. He charged in for another assault but she blocked it as she stepped to the side attempting to counter, which he in turn blocked. She came in for another attack of her own but Starkiller kicked her lightsaber hand and swung for her head with his own blade. She bent over backwards to avoid the blow, by sliding under it; but not before his blade grazed the mask causing it to spark where he made contact.

Spinning back around he noticed she had backed up and had thrown the now useless mask to the side. What he saw was a light skinned girl about his own age with brown hair and the yellow eyes of a Sith.

"that was very impressive" he said "Tell me, who trained you?"

"My father trained me and you will find I am full of surprises" she said moving her violet blade horizontally as a second one appeared.

She dashed forward twirling the saberstaff around her body as she did so. Two blades, while unexpected, did not deter him. He blocked all her strikes as he circled backwards around the hall and up a set of steps to get to higher ground.

* * *

Leia attacked, feeding on the dark side as she did so, allowing it to flow through and amplify her anger. Her adversary was strong but she had doubt he could be defeated. He was backing up a staircase attempting to gain an advantage over her. His foot slipped as he reached the top and Leia lunged forward at the opportunity, stabbing with one of her blades only to have it knocked aside by his. He rolled backwards out of the way and regained his footing as she reached the top as well.

"I would really like to meet your father. He must be very powerful to have trained one such as you" he said

"he is powerful, but unfortunately you won't live long enough to ever meet him" she replied

"Oh, I think I shall have a long and fruitful life" he said, lashing out at her again.

* * *

His blow struck her blade with a crack, and once again he was unable to penetrate her defenses, but at least now she was on the defensive instead of him. She backed up along the walkway on the second floor of the ancient academy blocking his attacks as if it were just practice for her. Starkiller had never liked dealing with two blades when sparring with PROXY, and didn't like it now, but it was not something new to him; he knew just how to neutralize the advantage she held. While it wouldn't be a killing blow, it would take one of the blades out of the equation.

He made as if to swing for her head but at last moment, as she went to block his strike, he aimed for her lightsaber hilt instead cutting it in half. She very quickly threw the useless half to the side and continued blocking his attempts to penetrate her defenses. He noticed she had switched her fighting style to accommodate for the loss of her second blade. It was the same style PROXY use when fighting as Jedi Master Plo Koon. It wasn't a very effective style in his opinion, it left the user open to being disarmed by an opponent with a blade, which is exactly what he would attempt next. Instead of the killing blows he had been attempting, he struck for her hand. As expected, she blocked the blow from the wrong angle and his blade found its way through her right wrist; severing her as she screamed in pain. Her hand and lightsaber flew over the railing as he hit her with a blast of lightning and sent her over after them.

* * *

Tatooine

Luke was doing a handstand outside the hut levitating everything he could sense through the force. Ahsoka Tano watched the boy, pleased at how strong his connection to the force was. She had told Obi-Wan several times in the last year that there was no more she could teach the nineteen-year-old. They had even discussed granting him the rank of Jedi Knight but Obi-Wan was still on the fence. Suddenly Luke yelled out and fell to the ground clutching his right hand. Ahsoka ran over to her Padawan.

"Luke! What happened?" She asked as she ran up.

He was sitting on the ground clutching his hand "I don't know Master Ahsoka, I was meditating and all of sudden it felt like…. like I don't know, like someone just tried to sever my hand and then I don't know my chest felt…it was painful whatever was." he said.

"Come on, let's get you inside" she said picking her student and leading him to the hut.

* * *

Korriban

Starkiller hopped on the railing of the balcony and looked down into the great hall at his opponent. He was almost sure she was dead since she wasn't moving. If she was alive she didn't appear to be conscious and he was about hit her with another blast of lighting, to be sure, but instead he decided to savor the moment. He had passed Vader's test and would be given the title of Sith Lord. He jumped down to the great hall from the railing.

* * *

Leia watched as he jumped and at the last possible moment called her lightsaber to the one hand she had left and rolled out of the way onto her feet. He landed with his back to her just as she ignited the violet blade and thrust it through his back.

"But how?" he said shocked staring at the violet light protruding from his chest "You were defeated."

"Not quite" she said pulling her blade out of his back and then decapitating him with it.

As his body dropped to the stone floor she heard a comlink go off. She reached down and searched his pockets and upon finding it pulled it out.

"Starkiller, what's going on? A dark wave just shot up from the academy" A female voice said

Leia eyed the comlink for a second, if he had a pilot she could use them to return home. Flying her ship would be difficult with only one hand. While she was sure with the force she could accomplish the task easily, but it would be much nicer to have someone do the flying for her.

"Identify yourself" Leia commanded the voice on the other end of the comlink

"This is Captain Juno Eclipse of the Imperial fleet. Who is this?" Juno asked

"This is Darth Vader's apprentice. My name is Leia Organa. Imperial authorization code A71312" Leia said as she waited for Captain Eclipse to verify her code.

"Yes ma'am, your code checks out. Please, what happened to Starkiller?" Juno asked

"I'll fill you in on the ride to Vjun, until then prep the ship for take off. Do you have anyone with you?" Leia asked.

"Yes I have a droid named PROXY with me. He serves as my astromech and was Starkiller's servant droid" Juno replied.

Leia looked down at the body of Starkiller. If this man had a PROXY droid that meant, he had been trained by Vader. Now Leia understood, her father had been training both of them. He must have sent them both here to learn who was stronger by having them fight to the death. Leia understood, if she died she would be useless to her father; the opposite being true for this Starkiller.

"Can your PROXY droid pilot a ship?" she asked

After learning that PROXY could indeed fly her ship, Leia ordered the droid to input the coordinates Vjun and take her interceptor while she rode with Captain Eclipse. Taking one last look at the body of Starkiller Leia grabbed his lightsaber and left the ancient Academy to the dead.

* * *

Vjun

Darth Vader was sitting in his office in Bast Castle, waiting for the return of either Starkiller or his daughter when one of his servants told that him a ship had been picked up entering the system. Turning on his personal display he saw it was a Sith interceptor. Another ship dropped out of hyperspace behind it, it was the _Rogue Shadow._ Vader stretched with the force trying to sense a trap, and instead sensed only his daughter and Juno Eclipse. So, Leia was the one to prove the self worthy, he thought to himself. He gave clearance for the _Rogue Shadow_ to land as well and waited for them. Leia finally entered his office followed by the blonde haired pilot. He couldn't help but noticed Leia was missing her right hand as she presented Starkillers lightsaber to him.

Vader turned to Juno "Captain Eclipse, since Starkiller is no more you now work for my daughter. The orders I gave you for Starkiller now apply to her." He said

"Yes Lord Vader" Juno replied before Vader dismissed her.

"You have done well" he said "My apprentice"

"Thank you father" Leia replied

"Starkiller was weak. I had trained both of you to see who was stronger. Now that you have proven yourself you ready for the title of Sith Lord" he said "From the day forward you shall be known as…Darth Vindicta"


	11. Epilogue

0 BBY

Vjun

The _Rogue Shadow_ was returning to Vjun from their first mission for Darth Vader. After returning from Korriban six months prior Darth Vindicta's missing hand been replaced with a prosthetic. Darth Vader had then spent the intervening months improving his daughter's lightsaber skills and connection with the dark side. Juno Eclipse had welcomed all the down time, she missed Starkiller. She never understood how much he had truly meant to her until he was gone. At first she hated having to watch his killer achieve the success and recognition from Vader that Starkiller had craved; but in time she had come to understand that was just the way the Sith did things. She had also come to realize Vindicta was more than an apprentice to Vader, she was in fact his daughter.

They were coming back from a planet called Felucia, a site of heavy fighting during the Clone Wars. Vindicta had been tasked with hunting down a Jedi Master named Shaak Ti. After stalking the Jedi through the jungles Vindicta had finally confronted the Jedi Master at the mouth of a giant sarlacc, defeating them both.

After landing in the hangar Darth Vindicta made her way to her father's office and found him staring at his security display.

"What is it father?" she asked as he kept staring at the display.

"The Emperor is here, he landed shortly after you did" Darth Vader replied

Vindicta looked at the display. "His spies must have followed me"

Just as she said this, the doors to the office opened and the Emperor walked in followed by his imperial guards.

"Lord Vader, you have been busy" The Emperor said looking at Vindicta as he approached.

Vindicta dropped her hand to her lightsaber ready to strike when her father did, but Vader didn't move. Instead he stood there and silently watched the Emperor's approach. Suddenly Vindicta and Vader's lightsabers flew to the Emperor's hands.

The Emperor looked at Vader and then Vindicta as understanding came to him, he moved closer to her. "You must be the girl from Alderaan Lord Vader tried so feebly to convince me he killed all those years ago. I had wondered what his intentions were. Now I know."

Vindicta said nothing as the Emperor continued to look at her "The _adopted_ daughter of Bail Organa. Tell me girl, do you know who your real parents are?" he asked

Vindicta was unsure whether or not she should answer and looked from the Emperor to her father, who nodded his head yes before she looked back at Palpatine. "Yes…Your majesty. Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker " she replied

The Emperor started laughing and slowly clapped his hands together and turned his gaze to Vader. "It seems your wife survived Lord Vader. I now understand why you've been training her all these years." he paused as if deep in thought "The rule of two has been broken" he said as turned back to Vindicta "but that is of little consequence. The daughter of Skywalker will be a powerful ally"

"Yes, my master" Vader finally said and getting to one knee

Still looking at Vindicta the Emperor "Has he given you your new name yet?"

Vindicta followed her father's lead and also got on one knee before replying "Darth Vindicta"

"Lady Vindicta, I am your master now"

* * *

Imperial Star Destroyer _Vengeance_

One standard week later in the holo projection room aboard the ISD _Vengeance_ , Colonel Jerun Redstar was reporting the latest status of his search for the missing plans to Darth Vader. They had blockaded the entire sector six months ago and it had taken over half the imperial fleet to do so. As they narrowed down the systems; they had been able to release the blockade in the systems that had been cleared. It had been a long and arduous search but they had finally narrowed it down to two systems along the Trielus Trade Route, Tatoo and Geonosis.

"My Lord of the thirty-two systems in the Arkanis Sector, thirty have been cleared" Colonel Redstar reported

"The Emperor is not pleased with your progress colonel" Vader replied "He has sent Darth Vindicta to assist you in your efforts.

"Yes, my lord" Colonel Redstar said before the transmission was cut.

Three days ago they had received news from the imperial palace that The Emperor had named Darth Vindicta second in command of all imperial forces. She answered only to Darth Vader and the Emperor himself. While many on the ship wondered who this newcomer was, Colonel Redstar was well aware. Having watched her grow up from a scared little girl from Alderaan into a ruthless killer.

"Sir, there's a shuttle approaching. They say Darth Vindicta is on board, they will be arriving shortly" an ensign fresh from the Imperial Academy informed him

"Very well ensign. See that Darth Vindicta is shown to the bridge immediately" he ordered the ensign who turned away to carry out his task

Twenty minutes later the young girl walked onto the bridge dressed in black robes and a new lightsaber, to replace the one lost Korriban, hanging on her belt. Colonel Redstar noticed she no longer wore the mandalorian mask she had worn the last time he saw her.

"Lady Vindicta, we have narrowed the search to the Ta…" He started to report before he started choking and was unable to speak.

"Colonel Redstar, Lord Vader feels, and I agree, that perhaps you are no longer cut out for this line of work. I'm afraid we've decided to let you go" She said walking by him as he dropped to the ground lifeless.

"Lady Vindicta, there's a Corellian corvette that just entered the system. They're receiving an encoded transmission from Tatooine" one of the technicians reported

Vindicta turned to the captain "They're receiving the plans; I want that ship captured captain"

"Yes, Lady Vindicta" the captain said before turning to his bridge crew "begin pursuit!"

* * *

 _Tantive IV_

The _Tantive IV_ had left Imperial center on the pretense of being on a diplomatic mission of mercy to the outer rim territories. In reality the owner, Winter Celchu Organa, was on a mission to retrieve plans obtained on the Emperor's super weapon, the death star. Her mother, Queen Breha, had been secretly funding the rebel alliance for fifteen years; ever since the Empire had taken her father and sister. Neither of whom was ever seen again. The original plan had been to slip past the imperial blockade and send a small team down to the surface to get the plans and make contact with an old ally of her father, a Jedi Master named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Her mother had told her that he was hiding on Tattooine and may be willing to help the alliance. Once they had dropped out of hyperspace they realized the plan wasn't going to work. The empire had spotted them almost immediately, so instead the cell had transmitted the plans and now they were trying to get back into hyperspace before they were trapped.

"My Lady, we're never going to outrun that star destroyer. If we're caught with those plans it will be the end of us and of the alliance" Captain Antilles informed her

"I know Captain. Prepare to be boarded. I'll find a way to hide the plans and make sure they get to alliance" Winter told him

This seemed to reassure him before he went to prepare his men. In reality she had no idea what to do. As she stood there racking her brain she had an idea and went off in search of her astromech droid.


End file.
